Dancing in the Rain
by windwhisprer
Summary: Winry is new to high school. When she meets Edward Elric, a boy who is supposed to be cursed, and starts to fall for the blonde, what will happen? Is he truly cursed? [EdWin]
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Yay for me! I'm finally writing a long story! Horray! I would like to say, that in the past I have written a couple high school fics, and they have gone horribly. Like I mean crash bang boom, horrible wreckage all over the news, really sad. So,I hope this one will be better, but I hope you'll all understand if it goes crash, bang, boom and I have to delete it.

**Summary:** Winry is new to high school. When she meets Edward Elric,a boy who is supposed to be cursed, and starts to fall for the blonde, what will happen? Is he truly cursed? Ed/Win

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Chapter One**

Winry Rockbell was normally a confident student. _Normally._ Normally she ruled the school, knowing the ins and outs of every fabrication. She was the top dog, the queen of the world. But not here. Oh no. A new school meant new people, new faces, and unfamiliar halls. The worst part, was that she was at the bottom of the food chain again, and would have to work her way up. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. It wasn't as though she was the head cheerleader at her old school. Heavens no! She was the one everyone looked up to, the one everyone wanted to be like. She was different. The girl that always had a wrench on her somewhere and could handel anything mechanical.

Her parents had to move because her father had lost his job. The only reason she agreed to it was because her new school had shop class as an option. She loved mechanics. Anything she could take apart and put back together made her happy. Every time her parents got some new gadget that Winry hadn't explored, well, let's say, she couldn't always put everything back together again.

The girl was lost. She was heading down the hall. She had just picked up her books from the office, and was trying desperatly to find her locker. Two fifteen... two fifteen... The girl nearly bumped into a man while she was searched. In the process of avoiding, she lost her books and they went tumbling to the floor. "Crap!" she cursed, before looking up at the man. He looked defiantly taller then her, his eyes held a deep dark colour that matched his hair with a slight mysterious quirk to them. "I'm sorry!" she said, bending down to gather her books.

"You're new here aren't you?" he asked, bending down next to her to help.

"Uh... yes," Winry said awkwardly. "I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Roy Mustang," he said, handing her the remaining books. She smiled coyly, soaking in his features. A blonde haired girl headed down the hall. Her hair was done up and she seemed to have a stern look in her eyes. She stopped next to Roy, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Roy," she said with a smile, her eyes flickering momentarily over to Winry. "Who's this?"

"I'm Winry," she answered, before Roy could speak. "I'm-"

"New here? Yeah, I heard we were getting a new kid," the girl cut off before she could finish her sentence. "Name's Riza, and you seem to have already met Roy." She glanced over her shoulder at Roy. "Well, here's a bit of advice," Riza said, catching Winry off guard. "If you meet a guy named Edward Elric, steer clear of him! He's a bad egg, cursed kid. They say that anyone who gets close to him is cursed forever." Winry raised a confused eyebrow at this. With that Riza shot her a smile, and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Well, we have to get to first period. Nice meeting you!" she said, as she dragged Roy down the hall.

Winry blinked, before she suddenly realized she had forgot to ask them where she could find her locker. "Wait!" she cried. "Where can I find locker two fifteen?" Riza and Roy didn't hear her. They had already disappeared into the crowd.

Winry sighed, looking down at her books. She took a deep breath, collected her books in her hands and headed down the hall.

---

She had finally found her locker, then stumbled off towards first period. She had math first. Stupid math. It just had to be on the opposite end of the school from her locker. She cursed under her breath, finally arriving. As she stepped inside, she nearly fell back as an airplane flew in front of her face. The bell hadn't wrung yet, so the kids were enjoying their free time. Chattering filled the class, people were sitting on desks, facing each other. One kid was writing on the chalkboard, it was total chaos. She managed to get across the room to the other side of the classroom, where the teacher was seated on his desk, casually reading a book. "Um.. sir?" she asked.

The man looked up, a casual look on his face. "You're the new student?" he asked. She merely nodded. He glanced p with a sigh, to the back of the class. He jabbed his thumb in the direction of an empty seat. "You can sit there." he said, returning to his book.

'Thank you." she breathed, moving towards the back of the class. She took her seat, looking around at the kids enjoying themselves. Someone came and sat in the desk in front of her. She twisted the chair around, and Winry realized it was Riza. "Oh, hello Riza.' she said. She hadn't known they would be in the same class.

"Hey Winry. Too bad, it looks like he put you way in the back." Riza said, leaning on the back of the chair. "I'm up at the front."

"Is Roy in this class?" Winry asked out of mild curiosity.

Riza shook her head. "He's in 10-B." She said. "So he has Science first."

Winry nodded, as the bell gave a loud and painful ring. Some of the kids groaned, as they got to their feet to take their seats. The teacher as well gave a small groan, placing a bookmark in his book and getting to his feet. He headed in front of the class, taking his sweet time, as if waiting for something. He glanced down at his watch as the door opened. A blonde haired boy that seemed unusually short headed through the door, his books casually under his arms. He wore a long sleeved black top and white gloves, which Winry found odd. It must have been thirty degrees out. Why on earth was he wearing gloves?

"Well," the teacher said with a small sigh, looking over at the boy who had just entered. "Edward Elric. I'm glad you finally decided to join us."

Winry's eyes widened as she heard the name. Edward Elric? The boy that was supposed to be cursed? He certainly didn't look too cursed, and he didn't look too threatening. He was kind of... cute. The boy snorted at the teachers accusation. "Shut up Paul." he said with an annoyed look, as he headed towards his desk.

'That's Mr. Meadows to you!" the teacher snapped, pushing up on his glasses. Edward snorted, as he headed back through the room, taking a seat in the desk next to Winry's. Her eyes fluttered over to him, trying to get a closer look at him.

He had long blonde hair, tied back in a braid. He didn't seem too buff, or too skinny. He seemed pretty normal enough, aside from his attitude. He looked up from his books over at her, and she caught sight of his golden eyes. She nearly gasped from surprise. They were so enchanting she could look at them all-

"What are you staring at?" he snapped, before looking back over at the board, sinking in his chair.

Winry turned her eyes to the board as Mr. Meadows started going over whatever they had been working on. There was something hidden in those amazing golden eyes of his. Sadness. That's what it was. There was anger, but it was pathetic compared to the amount of sadness. What had he been through? Why was he so sad? And for that mater, why was he cursed?

"Winry." the blonde looked up as her name was called. She looked over at the board, trying to soak in all the information she could.

"Yes?" she asked, looking from the board to the teacher.

"Answer question Four." She scanned the question and went pale. She had never even seen an equation like that before! Her old school was way behind this one!

"Fourteen squared," she heard someone hiss.

"Fourteen squared." Winry answered without hesitation. Mr. Meadows seemed pleased.

"Very good. Now class, when we have this sort of..." he turned back to the board, droning on about his lesson.Winry glanced round the classroom, trying to figure out who had helped her, when her eyes fell on Edward. He had a frown on his face, and he was facing down in the other direction, his pen tapping annoyingly on the paper. She glanced at the paper, where the numbers 'fourteen squared' were written messily on the paper. She smirked and turned back to the lecture.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**Ugh. That wasn't very good now was it? Anyway, future chapters will be better, blah, blah, blah, same old speech every time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Chapter Two**

Winry paid as much attention as she could for the rest of the period. Although the fact that Edward had helped her still lingered in the back of her mind. First and foremost, he came on as a jerk, so why would a jerk help her? He did help her right? She thought it had been him. But, the more she thought about it, the more she started to doubt it. And the more she thought about it, the farther her mind wandered from the lesson. She made a mental note to ask Mr. Meadows for some practice sheets on this stuff later.

Mostly though, she was thinking about what Riza had said to her. Edward Elric was cursed. What did that mean? How was he cursed? Like, klutzy cursed? Or the bad kind of cursed? Not that she cared. After all, Winry Rockbell didn't believe in curses. They were immature, stupid, and plain old ridiculous. There was a logical explanation behind all curses.

She only thought that way because back in third grade a boy pretended to put a curse on her and she couldn't sleep for three weeks afterwards. Her mother had mimicked the same speech and finally Winry got to sleep.

It seemed the period went by all too fast, and the bell gave a loud rang, followed by muttering and the sound of movement as the class started to get up. She glanced over at Edward, only to find him not there. When she glanced back at the door, she barely saw him as he disappeared through it. Winry had to wonder how he could get from the back of the class all the way out the door before anyone else. Finally, she pushed the thought aside and collected her books.

She had managed to pretty much avoid Edward for the rest of the morning. It wasn't because of the stupid curse, it was because he was a jerk. A plain old fashion run-of-the-mill jerk. He didn't have to snap at her, when she was just looking at him. That's right. She was avoiding him because he was a jerk. Well, that's what she told herself.

When lunch finally came around, she ate with Riza, Roy and a new boy named Maes who she had recently met. It turned out he was in Roy's homeroom, and the three of them had been friends since before they could remember. Maes turned out to be a nice enough guy, and Winry could see herself nicely fitting into this school.

Although, when they were eating lunch out on the rocks near the school's garden, Winry caught sight of Edward eating his lunch alone by the fence and was hit with a painful surge of guilt. Didn't he have any friends? Maybe his friends were away today. Yeah, that had to be it.

As hard as she tried to pay attention to the conversations Riza, Roy and Maes were having, Winry found herself thinking of the blonde boy that was supposed to be cursed. She didn't see why everyone said that. Perhaps he wasn't cursed at all? Maybe the other kids simple didn't like him.

The more she thought about him, the more she wanted to ask Riza why he was cursed. Her curiosity seemed to grow more and more, and soon she found it overwhelming. Although she wanted to ask, she didn't. Instead she merely kept it to herself, nodding occasionally when one of them spoke to her, even if she had no idea what they were talking about.

Lunch seemed to fly by her, and already they were back in school. For fifth period, she realized, she would have her first shop class, and the excitement was already building up inside her. She knew that it would be easy for her to catch up to whatever they were doing. After all, she was a genius with anything mechanical.

When she entered the classroom, she couldn't help but grin. The place smelt of wood and engine oil. She scanned the two-person workbenches, and found an empty one near the middle. Without hesitation, she headed over to it and took her seat, looking around to see exactly who she had in her class. When she didn't spot Riza, Roy or Maes, she frowned. It would've been nice to have one of her new friends in class.

Once the class had all but entered and took her seats, Edward stumbled in. He wasn't late, but he wasn't exactly on time. Winry paled at the sight of him, and prayed to whatever god was up there that he didn't sit beside her. There was no way she could let him sit beside her. When Edward's books clunked down next to her, she cursed the heavens and sighed.

Winry took a deep breath before turning to him. "Hi!" she said brightly. Well, if he was going to sit next to her, she might as well try and be friendly. "I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm new here." She extended her hand a warm smile on her face.

Edward blew a strand of golden hair from his eyes. "Edward Elric. The Cursed Kid I'm sure you've heard so much about." He took her hand and shook it slightly, before turning back to staring at whatever he had previously been staring at.

Winry frowned. Well, that was one way to introduce yourself.

"Actually," Winry said. "I'm been wondering why they call you cursed." She tried to catch his eyes, but it was a lost cause. "I mean... you don't seem very, curse-like." Not that she had met very many cursed kids.

"Why don't you talk to Mustang or Hughes," Winry figured he was referring to Roy and Maes by their last names. She wondered why, but brushed the thought away. "Or Hawkeye for that matter. God only knows they'd love to talk about it. And it should be easy, considering your all already great friends."

Winry frowned. He seemed a little more snippy then before. "But," she said, slightly unsure of herself. "I would like to ask you."

He frowned, placing his head on the desk, but didn't answer her.

"Edward...?" Winry asked quietly, her attention growing in ten folds.

"Look," he said, his golden eyes snapping over to her. "I don't exactly want to talk about it. Especially not to you."

Winry frowned. Well, that was rude. "Hey look I'm just trying to help-"

"I don't need your help," Edward said in an 'end of conversation' kind of tone.

Winry glared at him, before she crossed her arms and slumped down in her chair. What was his problem? She was only trying to be nice. Although it didn't occur to Winry that the title "cursed kid" might come with more pain and sadness then she had at first thought.

"Winry Rockbell," she looked up as she was addressed, spotting a man that looked in his late thirties. He was already balding but had a thick mustache that fell just over a rather plump smile.

"Yes?" she asked, sitting upright.

"My name is Mr. Arior, I'm the Shop class teacher." Well, she could've figured that out on her own. "You arrived just in time. We started a new project just yesterday. Your to pick an object from this list," he handed her a sheet of paper with a list of things to build. "And then construct it from scratch. Since we've already partnered up, and your sitting next to him anyway, why don't you work with Edward?"

Winry snapped up from the sheet she had been reading over, her mind scattering for a reasonable excuse. "I uh.. but the place and see..." she looked over at Edward, who was staring at her. His golden eyes digging into her soul, as if he knew what she was thinking. Although, she bet he didn't need to search her soul to find out she didn't want to be partners with him. Although he didn't say a word, he merely stared. "That's fine." she said, turning back to Mr. Arior.

"Excellent." The teacher chimed. "We have scrap bins around the room where you an find spare parts, and if you have any questions, simply ask me." With that, he turned on his heel and headed back over to his desk.

Winry looked down and scanned the list again. It looked relatively simple. She had constructed and deconstructed many of the things on the list when she was still young. She glanced over at Edward, who had turned his ceaseless gaze away from her. "Well, we should get started." she said.

"No need. I'm already half-way done," Edwards said, still not looking at her.

Winry was slightly surprised. "Really? Can I see it?"

"Nope." He said simply.

Winry's brows furred in confusion. "Why not?"

"It's at home."

"Okay..." she said slowly. "Then how about you bring it tomorrow so we can work on it?" she asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

Edward shook his head. "I can't. I don't do work at school."

Winry was about to say that what he just said almost defeated the purpose of school, but didn't. "Why?"

"I've got my reasons." Edward said simply. He then glanced down at his watch, and Winry noted that he was still wearing the gloves he had been this morning. He then cursed under his breath, and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, as he turned towards the door.

"I have to make a phone call." he said simply, and with that he was out the door. Winry wondered momentarily how he could get out of a classroom so fast, and decided not to ask. Instead, she simply got to he feet and headed over to a box a few kids were standing around. She reached her hand in and tried to find something to grab onto. She really didn't care what she got, she could probably make something out of it. She then pulled out a small hand-held motor and shrugged. She could probably make a music box with it.

With that the girl returned to her desk and got to work.

---

By the time Edward had returned from his "phone call" she had finished the music box. Although she didn't have time to find a box to put it in, so the gears were exposed, making it very easy to break. She figured she could easily find a box at home to put it in, and left it at that.

When Edward took a seat next to her, she looked up sharply at the clock, before looking down at him. "Where were you? That phone call took almost the entire period!"

"Who are you, my mother?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face. "Besides it's none of your business."

"Geez," she cried. "If this is how you spend your periods we're never going to get this project done. I'm going to flunk for sure.." the girl trailed off, moaning slightly. It wasn't as though Winry was crazy about grades, but her parents were. If she got anything lower then a B her parents would give her the "I'm disappointed in you" speech, and god did Winry _hate _that speech.

"Give me your address." Edward said suddenly, catching Winry completely off guard.

"What?" she cried in disbelief.

"Give me your address." He repeated. "I'll come over to your house later tonight and make up for the period I blew off."

Winry was hesitant. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? And why was she complaining? She had no problem with Edward coming over, but she was sure her father wouldn't like it very much. He had always been skeptical about having boys over, and was often too overprotective of her.

"Um.. alright.." she said as she pulled a piece of paper from her binder, and quickly scribbled down her address, before handing it to him.

She was a little in stun as the bell rang, and the kids started filing out to their next class. All she heard was a quick thank you as he passed before he was out the door and down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to clarify that Edward, Winry, Riza Roy and Maes are all in tenth grade. And, as you could tell, I've mixed up the ages so that they are all the same age. Although that was IMPOSSIBLE to figure out. (Sarcasm) Anyway, I hope this chapter was long enough for you. I'll try to keep the chapters about this long, but you never know. It's all about what the fingers want.

Two more things, the Im done. I'm sorry the update took so long, I've been having internet problems, but I promise that updates should be faster. Next, a few people have asked me if Alphonse will appear in this story and I'd like to say he will. He's going to appear in later chapters though, so you'll have to wait for that.


	3. Chapter Three

**Dancing in the Rain **

**Chapter Three**

As soon as Winry got home she raced upstairs, dropping her backpack, jacket and shoes by the door. Her parents asked her about her day as she zoomed up the stairs, and she said some mumbled reply before she zipped into her room. She dodged a few boxes, making it over to her closet. They had just finished moving into the new house a few days ago, and so there were still boxes everywhere. She pulled out a skirt and a comfy top and quickly changed. She had no idea why she was in such a hurry, and decided it was probably because Edward was coming over at about six.

With a sigh, she pulled her hair from it's ponytail, and let her long blonde hair sit on her shoulders. She then turned, heading back down stairs to work on the math sheets Mr. Meadows had given her. Her mother had commented at some point that she looked nervous, and Winry had replied merely with a casual smile.

She wondered why Edward put her in such a anxious state, and finally decided it was because she was simply not used to having boys in her house. Besides her dad of course.

By the time Six o'clock rolled around, Winry had long since finished her math homework, and made herself comfy in front of the television. She wasn't exactly sure what she was watching, considering she was paying little to no attention to it.

When the doorbell rang, Winry jumped up from surprise, but ended up tripping over her own legs and falling flat on her face. "I've got it!" she heard her mother say, and soon after heard the door open. "Oh Winry," her mother said in her sing-song voice. Winry knew she was grinning. "A boy's here to see you."

"Okay!" Winry called as she got to her feet, and headed towards the door.

"Boy?" her father asked as he glanced out of the kitchen.

"Oh relax," her mother said, pushing the man back in the kitchen and sending Winry a wink.

The blonde shuddered at her parents and turned back to Edward, who was standing awkwardly at the door, admiring the white walls in Winry's house which were presently bare. "So..." he said, turning his golden eyes over to her. "Are you ready to start?" he asked.

She nodded and moved back to let him in. "We can work up in my room, as long as you don't have a problem with boxes."

Edward merely shrugged, and took off his jacket, as he turned and followed Winry upstairs towards her room. A faint, "keep the door open!" was heard from Winry's father, but the blonde merely brushed it aside.

Winry opened the door to her room, and stepped inside, jumping over a box and heading towards her bed, where a large black and white dog sat, snoozing away without a care in the world. Edward set his bag down on the ground, slowly opening it to reveal a large amount of spare parts and a half finished clock radio. He handed it to her, before taking a seat on a nearby box.

Winry took the radio and started inspecting it. "Hey.." she said after a minute. "You're not bad. Is this what they teach you in shop class?" she asked, diverting her attention from the radio to look up at him.

Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I never listen."

For someone who didn't seem to pay attention in class, he wasn't an idiot.

"Well," she said, setting the radio down on the edge of her bed. "Let's get started."

---

Building the radio seemed easy enough, but it seemed that Edward had been missing a few parts. So the two went on a perils search through several boxes trying to find the right parts. Edward said it would be easier to pick them up from school the next day, but Winry was determined to find the parts. So the two spent at least a good hour going through several different boxes, only to come up empty handed.

The two had been through the house, and Edward was pretty sure he knew the floor plan like the back of his hand by the end of the night.

Winry bit into a cookie that her mother had provided. After searching for so long, her mother had made them a snack while her father shot Edward dirty looks. "Well that was a total waste of time," she said, staring up at the ceiling.

"I agree with you there," Edward remarked. It got amazingly silent amazingly fast. That was one thing she had discovered with Edward, conversations around him could die very quickly if not cared for. But Winry found it didn't matter, considering most conversations she had with Edward weren't exactly stimulating.

She sat up, looking over at the blonde who was looking over one of his parts. It seemed to be part of some sort of engine. From the size, Winry guessed it was a car's. Although she didn't even want to begin to imagine where he would get a car's engine. "You should take off your gloves," she said, noting he was still wearing those white gloves, which were not presently covered in engine oil. "They're getting stained."

Edward merely grunted in reply.

"It's hot outside. Don't your hands get hot?"

He grunted again.

She gave a weary sigh, too tired to argue with him. Instead, she slumped back into the pillows, closing her eyes for a moment of peace. Of course, it didn't last long.

"Crap!" Edward suddenly bolted upright, looking down at his watch. "It's already eight-thirty!" He cried, stuffing parts back into his bag, while continually cursing.

Winry sat up on her elbows. "You gotta be somewhere or something?"

"I promised my brother I'd-" he suddenly cut himself off, and stopped his insane collecting of his parts, to shoot her a nasty glare. "None of your business."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother?" she asked, her tone clearly amused. "Is he older or younger?"

"None of your business!" Edward snapped, as he collected the last of his parts. "Look, I'll see you at school," he then turned and disappeared out the door with the same damn speed he demonstrated in school. She instantly got to her feet and followed him out the door.

"My dad can drive you home if no one's coming to pick you up," Winry offered, as she spotted the boy at the door, pulling on his shoes.

"No!" he called, as he tried desperately to pull his other on. "That's okay! I can walk!"

"Really it's no-" Winry cut herself off as the door slammed loudly behind Edward as he raced out of the house.

---

Winry barely saw Edward after that. Sure, she saw him at school, but it was as though he wasn't really there. She would have to call him twice before he'd realize she was standing in front of him. He seemed a little more on edge, a bit more jumpy, and Winry found that strange. Although she merely brushed it aside.

Winry seemed to be fitting in nicely. Every day she, Riza, Roy and Maes would eat lunch by the rocks, and talk about various topics that seemed to interest them. She very much enjoyed Maes' obsession with his new baby sister, and seemed to attack Roy with pictures of her whenever he had the chance. She also loved to hear about Riza's trips to the rifelry range, and the odd things she would wind up doing. She often shared stories of her own, talking about various times in her life.

She would often glance over at Edward, who like them, ate his lunch by the fence every day. She had been correct about one thing though; he didn't seem like he had any friends at all. He was always off by himself, as though lost in his own sadness. Winry felt guilty often just by looking at him. She had offered to let him eat lunch with them, he merely stared at her, made some rude comment, and stalked of. After her third try, she just gave up on the boy, and enjoyed her lunches with her new friends.

The week seemed to go by all too fast, and already the weekend had set itself in place. Winry was planning to go to a small mechanic's shop down town that Roy had told her about. When he told her about it, she thought that he too might be interested in all things metal, he merely replied saying that his father was an engineer and that was the only reason he knew about it.

Winry sighed, adjusting the strap on her purse. It was supposed to be a really good shop, so of course, Winry did not pass up the chance to look it over herself. She pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket, with the address written on it. She frowned. The directions were so confusing.

_Go straight until you see a large purple store with a dome, then go left, then right as soon as you turn left, then go straight for a while until you see a big grey building, then go left again, then go down the street for a little while, then go right, then left, then straight then right and you're there!_

He certainly could not write directions. She glanced back over her shoulder, not remembering where she had gone. She flipped back around, she just had to retrace her steps, follow the directions backwards. Yeah. That should work.

After another hour of mindlessly trying to backstep the instructions, Winry found herself more lost then before.

_"Ah! How am I gonna get home!" _She cried out mentally, swerving around, desperately trying to find something remotely familiar.

With a click, the street lights went on, lighting the already dark streets. Winry jumped, giving a shriek of surprise. She then forced herself to calm. All she had to do was call her parents from a payphone, and they could come pick her up.

"Well, well, well, what might you be doing out here so late?"

Winry flipped around, finding herself clutching her jacket in a death grip. She found, standing behind her, five large men, all with the same sly grins on their faces.

"Are you lost?" a tall dark haired man asked, the enjoyment evidently written on his face.

"No! I'm alright!" Winry squeaked out, finding herself surprisingly scared. She wasn't used to big town thugs, considering she had moved from the peaceful countryside.

"Don't worry," he said with a chuckle. "We'll help you find your way home..." he started to close in on her, and Winry backed up. When her back made contact with a wall she paled. What was she supposed to do in this kind of situation? Kick and scream? Cry for help? Her mind went blank, she was too scared to even think.

"Hey!"

The tall, dark hairedman flipped around at the sound, before he started laughing. "Well, well, if it isn't the Crybaby Elric. Why are you out so late, are you looking for your bottle?" the other men laughed at the apparent joke.

Winry opened her eyes from their tightly squeezed position, trying to see if indeed the blonde haired boy was here. Oh how much she prayed for him to be here! She wanted to go home so badly! She tried to see ifit wasEdward, but couldn't see past the men that were surrounding her.

The blonde teenager pushed the dark hairedman aside. "Leave her alone Erick," he said. "Go rob your grandma's if you want something to do."

The relief was clearly written across her face when she realized it was indeed Edward.

"Hey pipsqueak!"Erick suddenly shouted, grabbing Edward by the arm. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and bossing us around?"

"You've got three seconds to let go of me," Edward said in a dark tone.

Ericklooked slightly shocked by the dark look in his eyes, and let the shorter boy go. Edward then grabbed Winry by the wrist, and started dragging her the other way. She glanced over her shoulder at the five men watching them go, wondering momentarily how Edward knew them, and why they had simply let them go.

"Edward.." she whispered, afraid if she spoke too loud the men would decide that it would be easy to take them down. "Where are we going..?"

"My house," he said. "You can probably call a ride from there."

Winry found herself so thankful that Edward had shown up. If he hadn't... who knew what they might have done to her. Her eyes started to mist over, and before she knew it, the girl was crying.

* * *

**A/N: **I like this chapter, but the problem is I don't think I brought on the mugging on strong enough. Maybe someone whould've gotten hit. xD Anyway, as always, I'll leave it up to the reviwers on what they thought of the chapter. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Dancing in the Rain **

**Chapter Four**

Edward's "house" turned out to be nothing but an old run down apartment. As they stepped inside, she found the place extremely messy, there was garbage and clothes spread throughout the one-level apartment. He wadded his way through the mess, and brought her to a living room.

"Just... give me a second to find the phone." He said, before letting go of her wrist and disappearing into the mess. Winry glanced around uneasily, before taking a seat on an old couch that was next to a rather beige wall. She looked around, and realized there wasn't much around.

There were coffee tables here and there, an old Tv that Winry was sure didn't work, and a few pictures atop an old fireplace that looked as though it had never been used. Her curiosity drawn, she got to her feet and walked over to the mantel, carefully studying the pictures.

She found the edges of two of them burnt, the corners all but dissolved. One picture of a tall brown-haired woman and a blonde man was nearly burnt to a crisp, she had a hard time seeing it. There were others. A picture of two boys around the age of eight or nine, holding up a fish that they had caught seemed vaguely unharmed. She noted that one of the blonde boys looked very much like Edward. She guessed the other was his brother that he had mentioned before.

There were two other pictures, each seemed like it had been placed in front of a candle too long. She wondered why they were like that, but merely brushed it aside.

"I found it!" Edward said, as he stumbled into the room, holding the phone. He headed over to her, his eyes diverted momentarily by the pictures, and a sort of sad look came over his face.

"Are these you're parents?" she asked, referring to the badly burnt picture.

A dark look flickered over Edward's eyes. It seemed so menacing Winry almost gasped. "They were." He replied, before setting the picture face down. "Now are you going to call or do I have to look up your number?" He asked, handing her the phone.

With that, he turned from the room. Winry stared at his back. Were? Did that mean he didn't have parents? Did he live here himself with his brother? There must be someone looking after him. She was about to chase after him, when something brushed against her leg. She glanced down, finding an orange and white cat weaving it's way in and out of her legs. It had a pretty bad bald spot on his tail, and an ear that seemed to have fallen off. It looked up at her, and mewed as cutely as possible.

Winry smiled, bending down to pet the small cat. She glanced up at where Edward had disappeared to, then down at the phone. With a click of a button, she started dialing.

---

She found Edward sitting at the kitchen table. He seemed to be staring down at his gloves, lost in some other world when the orange cat suddenly jumped up on the table, and diverted his attention. He smiled slightly, petting the cat.

"I didn't know you had a cat," Winry said, taking a seat across from him.

Edward didn't even look at her. "It's my... brother's." he said, still petting the insanely purring cat. "He brought him home one night when it was raining and begged my mother to keep him, my mother said 'only if you have a name for him'." He trailed off, his eyes glazed over with a certain sadness. "So my brother said 'My Glorious kitten!'. My mom laughed."

Winry looked at him, a certain pity in her eyes. "Where's your mom now?"

"Gone," was his reply.

"Where?" she asked, a certain hatred flaring up inside her. How could a mother just abandon her child like that? Then again, she was probably overreacting again, but she didn't care.

"Are you're parents coming?" he asked, shooing the cat off the table.

Winry nodded. "In about twenty minutes."

Edward suddenly frowned. "What were you doing out here so late? Don't you know there are some pretty nasty thugs out here at this time of night?"

"I was looking for a mechanic store." she admitted.

He shot her an odd look.

"I got lost!" she cried. Annoyed at his silent accusations.

It got silent after that, as it usually did. The two sat, unsure of what to say.

"So, where's your brother. You admitted you have one, so where is he?" Winry asked. She couldn't help it! It was that damned curiosity again.

Instantly, a guarded look came over his face. "What is with all the questions! Whenever I see you you're asking me about my life or who I am! Who are you? Let's start with that!" he snapped.

"Fine then!" she yelled back, before taking a calming breath. "My name is Winry Rockbell, my parents work as doctors. We moved from the countryside because my dad lost his job and we couldn't afford to stay. I don't have any siblings, my grandmother works as an prosthetic engineer, and still lives out in the country. I have a dog named Den and I..." she trailed off, wondering what more she could tell him.

"All right," Edward said. "Don't hurt yourself."

Winry frowned. "Now I want some answers."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "I don't have any parents, my brother is not here, and I wear these gloves because I want to. I don't do schoolwork because I don't. I live this way because I do. I don't have any friends because I don't. And they call me cursed because of the accident." As soon as the words left his mouth, he bit his tongue. Great. Now she was just going to be more curious, and ask more questions. The boy mentally groaned.

Winry cocked her head to the side. "Accident?" she asked in a mischievous tone. "Tell me more."

Edward frowned. "No. You've heard too much," he said, getting to his feet. He turned on his heel, heading towards the hallway.

"Tell me what happened!" Winry said in a commanding tone, as she got to her feet and started following him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The boy headed down the hallway, heading for the room at the end of the hall. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"If you just tell me then maybe I can-" the door suddenly slammed closed as Edward disappeared into his room. "-help." she mumbled. She tried to open the door, before finding it locked. "Jerk!" she yelled, pounding her fist on the door. She then turned her back to the door, letting her legs give out beneath her. She slid down towards the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. Her eyes shone with tears, before they started pouring down her face. "You're nothing but a jerk..." she whispered, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

Edward sunk to the floor in the room. His back against the door. He felt slightly guilty, but she deserved it. He didn't move, for the twenty minute wait, listening to Winry cry.

---

By the time her mother had come for her, Winry had dried her tears, and looked more confident then ever. She told Edward she was leaving, but only got a muffled reply. She headed back towards the door, stopping momentarily to get one last look at the pictures, before stepping back outside.

Her father had fussed over the fact that she had been at a boy's house, and said something about wringing his neck before her mother tried to calm him down. Winry didn't listen, she merely ran upstairs, and headed straight for bed. She hadn't told her parents she had almost been mugged. They would freak.

She buried her head in her pillows, taking in the warmth of them. What had happened to Edward? The curiosity was getting to her. What was the accident that got him labeled cursed? Perhaps it was some stupid mishap, although her mind wanted to believe it was so much more.

The more she thought about it the more it bugged her, although her thoughts trailed off as she slipped into unconsciousness.

She awoke to her mother telling her to get out of bed. Her father had apparently dislocated his shoulder while moving boxes, and they had to take him to the hospital. It was nothing big, but it would be good to have it wrapped up so it could heal, and her mother said the supplies were locked in a box god knows where so she couldn't do it herself.

Winry didn't believe her one bit. She figured her mother probably just wanted to apply for a job, but she merely brushed it aside, grabbed a bandana and followed her mother out to the car.

Once they got there, a man went to go look at her father, while her mother trailed off, trying to find someone that could help her apply for a job. Winry sighed, being stuck with her father all afternoon while he moaned as his shoulder was being popped back in place wasn't her idea of fun. So instead, she decided to wander around, although she was sure there wouldn't be much to look at.

"They could've just left me at home..." Winry mumbled. "It's nothing serious." She sighed, taking a seat on a chair that had been left in the hall. She placed her head in her hands, wondering if there was some bus she could take to get home so she could enjoy the rest of her sunday.

"Here you are Mr. Elric."

"Geez, I've been here how many years? You'd think they could give me my own key."

"I'm sorry, it's strict hospital regulations."

"Yeah. I've heard it before."

Winry snapped up, and glanced down the hall. She instantly paled. She just managed to see Edward slipping inside a room followed by a nurse. She felt like screaming! Was he stalking her or something! Everywhere she went he was somehow there! First the Shop class partners, then the downtown mugging thing, and now this! Although now she was interested. Edward said something about being in the hospital for a number of years. What could he be doing?

"Only one way to find out.." she purred, getting to her feet, she headed down the hall. She should keep out of Edward's personal life, but hey, she was going to be stuck down here for another hour or so, so she might as well find some way to entertain herself.

As she came up to the door, she glanced in through the window, spotting Edward talking to someone who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. He had blonde hair, not as golden as Edward's, but still pretty bright. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber, and he was hooked up to many machines. Instantly, Winry realized he looked exactly like the other boy in the picture she saw on Edward's fireplace. Was he Ed's younger brother?

"Excuse me," Winry flipped around at the voice, coming face-to-face with a young nurse. "This room is restricted only to family members. Do you have authorization to be here?"

"Um..." she tried to think. "I'm a friend of Edward Elric's. I was just waiting for him."

The woman's face softened slightly. "It's good to see that that boy's finally softened up enough to make friends." The woman said, glancing in through the window. "He's been so uptight, ever since the accident."

Winry raised an eyebrow. "About that, I've heard about an accident, but I don't know what actually happened. Could you tell me?" she asked.

The woman shook her head. "It's not my place to say. But don't worry, if he trusts you, Edward will tell you. He's a very good boy."

Winry nodded. "Thank you."

The woman smiled and moved on towards her next patient.

Winry's lips twisted up into a mischievous smile. Things were getting interesting. It was about time she learned what was going on with Edward Elric. Who was he? What was this accident? And why did people hate him because of it?

Slowly, she turned and started heading back towards her father's room.

No more playing around. Winry wanted answers. And oh, there wasn't a force on this entire Earth that was going to keep her from getting them.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is! Chapter Four! I bet your all itching to find out what happened to Edward eh? Well don't worry, I'll tell you soon enough. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Dancing in the Rain **

**Chapter Five **

The first thing Winry did when she got back to school on Monday was ask Riza what she knew about this whole "accident". Riza had said she didn't know the details, but she was certain it had been pretty horrible. She then asked Maes and Roy and they repeated the same thing. Winry was annoyed at the setback, but was determined to find out exactly what was going on.

She asked many kids around the school, and she got several different stories. One kid said that Edward was really a mass murderer, and killed small children at night. Winry crossed that theory off her list. She then talked to another kid who said that him and his brother got into a fight one night, and he clonked him over the head with a bat and gave him a concussion. Winry doubted Edward could be that coldhearted, and crossed that suggestion off the list as well.

It was starting to get frustrating after the thirty-third theory about Edward's "cursed" title, and she felt as though she could pretty much give up. The only thing that seemed consistent through the stories, was that it was not only horrid, but it had something to do with Edward's family.

As soon as Winry got home from school, she fell into her large comfy bed with a sigh of relief. With all the bogus stuff about Edward, she wasn't sure what to believe. She needed a solid source to get the information from. Somewhere where she knew no one would lie to her. She tried to think, desperately trying to think, and yet she came up empty handed.

Where could she go to find out what had happened to the Elric family? Her eyes suddenly opened in realization, as she bounded to her feet.

If what happened to the Elric's was really that bad, then it should be posted on the internet, right?

Her feet pounded on each stair, when she finally reached the bottom, she glanced around, trying to find the computer. Had her parents set it up yet? "Mom!" she cried, tearing into the family room. "Where's the computer?" her mother looked at her oddly.

"Probably still in the boxes." she answered.

Winry cursed, she turned and tore through the kitchen. She arrived at the front door, pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She was out the door and down the street before her mother could even complain.

---

Finally arriving at the library, she took a breath. She felt like she hadn't breathed all the way over. She looked around at the few people looking at books. She quickly crossed the room, and took her seat at a nearby computer.

With lightening fast fingers, she typed in a newspaper website she knew would have the answers she needed. She clicked on the search bar, wondering exactly what to type in. Finally, she typed in "Elric" and clicked enter.

" 'Michael Elric won first place in..' no... not what I need..." she scrolled down, looking through all the useless junk before her eyes caught 'Edward' in an article. Upon reading it, her heart sank. It was an obituary.

"Trisha Elric. Hohenheim Elric. Must be his parents..." she mumbled, her eyes scanning the words on the screen. "Both died two years ago... leaving to mourn their two sons; Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric." She frowned. So that's what Edward meant when he said his parents were gone. Her heart was filled with a certain dread. She felt so bad now, she felt like apologizing to Edward for no good reason. "Damnit!" she suddenly hissed. "It doesn't say how they died!"

She got to her feet, exiting out of the website, before she started heading towards the door. So his parents were dead, and his brother was in a coma, or something like that. But still, Winry wanted to know more. Why were they like this? How did his parents die and his brother wind up in the hospital? She remembered Edward saying something about coming to the hospital for a number of years, and his parents had been dead for two. Meaning, that what happened to his brother, was probably connected to what happened to his parents.

Damn. The more she picked at the information, the more she wanted to know. She doubted there would be any more information on the computer. Her eyes started to trail towards the ground, as she started gnawing on the inside of her lip. It would be risky, but she might as well try it.

She tore through the door and out into the streets, trying to find the closest train station. She knew one thing; hospital records always contained detailed information on the patient's illnesses or injuries, how they got them, and their families. So, all she would need to do would be slip into Alphonse's room, get the information she needed, and slip out. Simple, right?

---

It wasn't as simple as she thought. First, she forgot the door was locked. She needed some sort of key to get in, then again, Winry was great at picking locks, so she decided that it would be easy to get in. Second, there were nurses everywhere. She would never have time to pick the damned lock! Winry leaned against the wall, thinking. She needed a way too distract those nurses! She needed the information! She had to know! It was eating away inside of her. Being so close to the answers, but so very far away.

As if someone had heard her mental pleas, an alarm went off, and all the nurses in the area started rushing towards a certain room. She knew that alarm well. If the patient was dying, they would rip the nurse button out of the wall, and a code red would go off, calling every doctor in the tri-state area to the room. Winry smirked to herself. She couldn't ask for a better distraction.

She quickly moved up to the room, and pulled out her lock picking machine. Well, it was actually a bobby pin with the ends cut off, but there was no lock she hadn't been able to pick with it. When finally the lock clicked, she silently celebrated as she slipped inside.

She felt instantly guilty, and was hit with a painful blow of doubt. What was she doing? She was supposed to be a good kid. Winry Rockbell was a good kid! And all because of this blonde boy, she was breaking into hospital rooms and prying into people's personal lives. She thought about leaving, just dropping everything and walking out the door. She honestly did. But then she spotted the information she needed hanging on the end of Alphonse's bed, and let the door shut behind her.

She crossed the room in two strides, and grabbed the clipboard. She glanced momentarily up at Alphonse, who was lying blissfully unaware in the hospital bed, and she was hit with a blow of guilt again, she merely brushed it aside, and looked down at the clipboard.

The first thing attached was his health charts. She saw that it seemed relatively even, aside from the occasional drop, or spike. It didn't look too good though. She could see, even though it mostly looked even, over the long run, it was dropping. Slowly but surely. She glanced up at Alphonse with a shaky look, then back down at the clipboard.

"Do you have authorization to be in here?"

She squeaked in shock, and nearly dropped the clipboard. She flipped around, coming face-to-face with a nurse that seemed in her late thirties. It wasn't over yet. All she had to do was act confident. Make it seem like she was supposed to be in here. "Yes," she said rather confident, surprising herself. "Alphonse Elric is my cousin. I'm visiting him. Do you have a problem with that?"

The nurse faltered. "I uh... just, not used to seeing you around here, that's all."

Winry felt like jumping up and down. It worked!

"Julie?" came a shockingly familiar voice. "Is something wrong?"

As Edward Elric stepped into the room, Winry felt like dying. He turned his golden eyes over to her, holding a cup of hot liquid in his hands. His eyes seemed unfazed by her appearance.

"Nothing, Edward dear," the woman apparently named Julie replied. "I was just checking up with your cousin."

Edward turned to her, giving her a knowing smile. "Yes. I heard my cousin would be coming to visit," he said, stepping into the room and setting the cup down on a nearby table. "Julie, could you leave us alone for a while? I'd like to talk to her alone."

Julie nodded. "I'll be back later with dinner."

"Thank you." he said, before she stepped out.

It was silent for a while. She was expecting him to call security. Didn't she just break into his brother's hospital room? Oh, that did not sound good. Not even in her head.

"You must be pretty desperate." He said, his eyes trailing over to his unconscious brother. "Most people give up trying to find out my story. No one's ever gone this far."

"Edward. I'm sorry!" Winry chocked out. "I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me I just..." Winry trailed of, not having an answer that seemed valid.

"Don't worry about it," he said, turning back to his drink. "You weren't out to kill him or anything."

It got silent after that, as Edward almost downed the liquid all in one gulp.

"Do you really want to know about me that badly?" he asked, setting the near-empty cup down on the counter.

She glanced up at him, wondering where he was going with this. She simply nodded in response.

"Fine then," he said. "If you really want to know, then I guess you've earned it." Edward sighed, crossing his arms. "Sit down. This might take a while."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was shorter then the others, I know, and I apologize. It wasn't a very exciting one either, but next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Dun dun dun! Edward's past! I bet most of you are thinking "Finally!" And "How could she leave a cliffhanger like that!111!oneoneone2!11!one!two!" Yes, I know you're all thinking it. And I promise my next chapter won't come for a long, long, LONG, time. I'm kidding.. please don't throw things at me! 


	6. Chapter Six

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Chapter Six**

Winry blinked in surprise. Did he say what she thought he did? Was he really going to tell her what had happened to him? All the answers she had been searching for? No more sneaking around? The girl was almost giddy, but didn't dare show it. She could tell by the look on his face that the story was far from a happy one.

Quietly, Winry pulled a chair up to Alphonse's hospital bed, her wide eyes glued to Edward as he prepared to speak.

"Well," he said. "I've never told anyone about this.. so I'm not sure where to start." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "I guess, it started about two years ago. I'd just got home from school, and was heading back to the small little house that we owned. It was nothing like the mess I live in now. Yeah, I guess that's where it started...

_Edward ran home, he raced through their yard, up the nine stairs to their back porch, over the plant that was always in the way but no one cared to move, towards the door, into the house. He tore off his shoes, took seven and a half steps to the couch, where he flipped over the back and landed soundlessly on the couch, where he proceeded to turn on the Tv. _

_As soon as the loud box of pictures was on, he got to his feet, moving over to the kitchen. He grabbed a pot from under the counter, filled it halfway with water, poured the noodles for ramen inside, put it on the stove, and turned it to Max. He then turned to take his place back on the couch. _

_The boy had obviously done the routine before. _

_As soon as he plopped himself down on the couch, and turned to watch whatever seemed to interest him, a brown-haired woman stepped through the door, heading over towards him. "Edward," she said, causing the boy to grab the remote, flick off the Tv, and drop it. He had been spotted, there would be no escaping his fate now! _

_"Yes mother?" he asked, sitting up to look at her. _

_"You're brother's been sick again, and I have a large migraine. Could you please go down to the store and pick up you're brother's asthma medicine, and could you pick me up some headache pills?" She asked sweetly. _

_The blonde groaned. "Aw mom, can't dad do it? He has a car, it would be faster then having to walk all the way to the pharmacy." _

_His mother shook her head. "You're father's locked up in his study. I already asked him but he simply didn't hear. Please Edward?" she asked, using her fake puppy dog eyes to persuade him. _

_With a grumble, Edward got to his feet. "All right, all right, I'll go." _

_"Thank you." She said with a smile, placing a kiss on his forehead. "There's some money on the counter. You can use that." She said, as she turned to head back up to Alphonse's room, where there was no doubt that the poor boy was fighting off his horrid Asthma. _

_Edward turned, grabbing the money off the counter, and pulling on his shoes, he headed for the door. Out the door, over the plant always in the way but no one cared to move, down the nine stairs which he cleared in one jump, through the yard and out the gate. _

_He had been to the pharmacy many times. His brother often got bad Asthma attacks, and thus, it was up to Edward to pick up his medicine. It wasn't as though Edward minded doing it for his brother. On the contrary, he wanted to do anything he could to help his brother get better. Edward walked towards the pharmacy, it was about nine blocks away from their small little house, but in all truths, Edward didn't mind the walk. It gave him time to think to himself, and god knew he never got any of that anywhere else. _

_As soon as he stepped inside, he headed over towards the place he knew had headache medicine. He picked up a bottle that looked relatively good, then headed towards the counter. The old man smiled at him as he approached. "Edward," he said, as the blonde set the bottle on the counter. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," he said, moving to get Alphonse's medicine. _

_"Good," Edward replied, as he took out the money and set it on the counter. _

_"Is Alphonse doing better?" he asked, general concern in his voice. _

_"Yeah. A lot." Edward replied. "He really wants to get better, and I think he will. For a couple of weeks he was out at school, and we thought he was doing great. He just took today off because he started coughing this morning, and my mom got worried." _

_"Ah yes, that sounds like Trisha," he said, setting the bag on the counter and collecting the change. "God bless her heart." Edward smiled, grabbing the bag and heading for the door, he waved, and the man waved back. "Take care!" he called, before the young boy raced out the door. _

_Edward headed down the street, a grin on his face. He still had some extra money. Might as well blow it, Edward mused. As he slowed his running, he stopped by a candy store. He figured Alphonse would need something to brighten his day, considering Edward knew how much his younger brother hated being stuck in bed all day. _

_He stepped inside, looking through the isles before grabbing a surprise bag. Alphonse loved them. He paid for the bag before stepping out, and heading towards his house. _

_His interest was drawn by the small bag, as he felt around, tying to see what was inside. As he neared his home, a sort of foul smell caught his nose, and his eyes started to burn with ash. He frowned deeply, and looked up, trying to find the source of the putrid smell. _

_When Edward saw smoke rising from the direction of his home, he paled. _

_Not caring anymore what was in the bag, he took off full speed towards the house. He didn't know it if was his house that was aflame, and he didn't care. He just wanted to see his parents, and his little brother. His legs burned with agony, and his eyes burned from the dry air. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he bolted with all his might towards the house. He got through two blocks of complete running, and then he spotted his house in the distance and froze. _

_It was completely lit aflame. The back door which he always used was surrounded with flames, the nine steps were all but ash, and the plant that was always in the way but no one cared to move was engulfed in the hot steamy flames. _

_Edward dropped the medicine and candy, and raced towards the house. He thought he heard sirens in the background, but didn't care. He looked around his house, for any signs that his parents, Alphonse, their cat Glory was out safely. He had to find one of them. Just one. _

_He didn't find any of them. _

_He found a few spectators, all gazing up at the house in awe, as though it was a fireworks display. But he didn't see his family. Edward turned with frightened eyes towards his house, and bolted towards it. Someone held him back, and he heard people telling him it was too dangerous, but he didn't care. He blocked out the sounds and ripped himself free, running with full speed into the house. _

_As soon as he was inside, he found himself coughing from the smoke. He placed his hand over his mouth, as he moved through the flame engulfed house, trying to find someone. He called out names in the process of searching, but it was muffled by the sounds of the fire breaking down the wood, the sirens outside, and his hand. _

_As he came to his father's study, he knocked loudly on the door. He knew his father was inside. He tried calling out, but it was useless. Finally, he kicked open the door. Big mistake. At the chance at new air, the fire literally flew out of the room and towards him. Edward put his hands in front of his face to protect himself, but it only resulted in them getting badly burnt. _

_Edward fell to the floor with a cry of pain, clutching his burnt, and bleeding hands. Tears of agony and fear rushed down his face. It hurt to touch anything. He felt as though he would pass out from a combination of smoke inhalation, and pain. He couldn't let himself. _

_He got to his feet, ignoring the crippling pain in his hands, and tried to get into the room. The fire burned brighter then before, and he stumbled back. He knew he could never get inside. _

_He managed to get upstairs, and into his brothers room. He spotted Alphonse sitting on the edge of his bed, hacking horribly. Edward pulled him to his feet, and without hesitation, onto his back, and started to help his younger brother out of the house. He didn't think about anyone else at the moment. He had to get his brother out. He didn't need to be a genius to know that Smoke plus Asthma equals bad. _

_Finally, Edward stumbled out of the house, and was greeted by several firemen, who took Alphonse off his back, and then hurried into the house. Edward turned frightened eyes back towards the house, and tried to get back inside. He was easily gabbed by a man twice his size, and held back. "Let me go!" he cried out. "I have to help my parents!" _

_"Kid, your burn wounds are bad, plus, you've inhaled too much smoke. Let the professionals handel it." Someone said from behind him. Edward calmed slightly, still watching with horror-struck eyes at his childhood home was easily consumed by flames. _

_Suddenly, the two men that went in after Edward and Alphonse had stumbled out came running out. The problem with this picture was that Edward didn't see either of them with his mother or father. He turned wide eyes back to the house, and watched as it collapsed into itself, causing sparks and flames to burst up into the sky. _

_"My parents are still in there!" he yelled, trying to get to his feet but found he was still being held back. Tears poured down his face, as he watched his house collapse into itself. Everything he loved, everything he held dear, it was all slipping away. It was all gone! There was nothing he could do to protect it! _

_"NO!" he screamed, using all his might to try and free himself, although it did little. "You can't take them away from me! I won't let you do this to me!" _

_Edward then fell forwards, being released from his hold, and collapsed into the grass. He wanted to run and get his parents, but Edward found he had no strength left in his legs. So instead, he laid there in the grass, and sobbed. He stayed there, crying out long after the fires had been put out, and everyone had left. _

... It turned out that the cause of the fire had been the noodles I had left on the stove. Alphonse had slipped into unconsciousness while I was bringing him outside. He then moved from unconsciousness into a coma, and here we are," Edward finished, as he turned his accusing gaze back up at her, as if to say; "satisfied?"

Winry gazed down at the floor, trying to take in all the information. It was certainly a mouthful. Finally, she gazed back up at him, then down at the gloves still on his hands. "So that's why you..."

Edward followed her gaze, before slowly taking off his gloves. Although it seemed the burns were healed, the scars were still plainly on Edward's hands. "Yup," he said. "I don't need people asking questions." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Is there anything else you want to ask me while we're on the subject of 'My pathetic excuse for a life'?"

"How can you live alone like that?" Winry burst out, her eyes misting over. "That place, it looks horrible! Don't you have someone looking after you?" She cried.

Edward shook his head. "I receive a check in the mail once a month from the government. With that, I pay the bills. I usually depend on hospital food. I'm slowly saving up though, for when Alphonse wakes up and I have to pay the nasty hospital bills." He said, wincing at the thought of them.

"Don't you cook?" she asked.

"I burn water." He said simply.

Winry's gaze fluttered back to the ground. "Edward... I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Don't start crying on me!" Edward said urgently. He didn't much know how to handel crying girls. "I'm fine! I could've gone to live with my uncle, but I didn't! I chose to live this way! Okay? So no feeling sorry for me, and no crying!"

Winry tried to brush the tears from her eyes with a nod. "That's it, I've decided."

Edward blinked at her. "Decided what?" he asked, unsure if he truly wanted to know.

"I'm going to take care of you." She said simply, as she rose to her feet.

This comment caused a frown to grace Edward's features. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Clearly you can't." Winry said, all traces of sadness brushed aside. "You're house is a mess, you eat hospital food. I say you need a woman's touch."

Edward, to say the least, was speechless. "So what, you're going to be my mother now? Are you planning to move in with me too?"

Winry smiled. "No I won't go that far. But from now on, I'm going to look after you."

Edward frowned. "You don't need-"

"I want to." Winry interjected, shutting the blonde up immediately. It was silent after that. Winry stared into those Golden eyes of his she found so intoxicating. She wished she could just stare into them all day, even though she knew that was foolish. Finally, she tore her gaze away from them, and turned to look at the ground.

Edward gave a sneer after regaining his composure. "Fine. Do what you want." With that he turned and left the hospital room, letting the door slam behind him.

Winry smiled. She knew that was the best Yes she was going to get out of the boy.

---

He was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. His doorbell had never wrung. Not once. Mostly because he had no friends. No one that desired to come near the small apartment. The only call he would get would be the loud knocking of his land lord when his rent was late. Then again, he never wrung the doorbell.

Come to think of it, he didn't even know he had a doorbell.

It had been several days since the day at the hospital, and Winry had seemed kind of spacey. He had no idea what was wrong with her, and he didn't want to know. It was Wednesday, and he had just come back from a visit at the hospital. He wanted to enjoy the rest of his night before turning in, and considered not even answering it.

Unfortunately, whoever was at the door found it fun to continually wring it, until Edward finally pulled himself from his spot on the couch, and went to answer it.

He pulled open the door and was surprised to find Winry standing behind it. "Winry." he said blinking in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, and held up a bag filled with several different food items. "I came here to make dinner." she answered.

He frowned. He hadn't thought she was serious when she said she was going to take care of him. "You're kidding... right?" he asked, a little stunned.

She pushed him aside with a smirk. "I also brought some disinfectant. Before I cook anything in that kitchen of yours, I want to make sure there's nothing growing in there." She replied, before skipping off towards the kitchen.

Edward frowned deeper, and closed the door, following her. He was speechless. Not every day someone skipped into his house and started cooking for him.

She came to the stove and started unpacking her bag. He spotted different cans and a knife, and several more utensils. "What do you have for pots?" she asked.

"Um.. pots..?" he said rather intelligently. "Under the counter I think." In all truth, he hadn't touched the pots since he had moved in. Some charity organization had given him a bunch of stuff so he could live on his own. The only things he had managed to savage from the fire had been the pictures, and some of his father's books. Everything else was given to him.

Winry pulled out a small pot and twisted in her hand before looking at him and smirking. "Well," she said. "I should be done in about an hour. Go entertain yourself until then."

---

Edward was seated in his living room, books and papers scattered all over the floor. It was mostly homework he had gotten from school, but also his own work he had got from some books he had taken out from the library. That was how Edward kept his mind busy. He had to fill his mind with imposable mathematical equations and scientific theories or he would dwell on past mistakes.

"So you do do your school work."

Edward nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke. He hadn't even heard her enter. She stood over him, holding a plate full of mouth watering stir-fry. Edward nearly drooled as the scent filled his nose. "Yeah well," he scoffed, covering up his hunger.

She bent down next to him and offered him his dinner. Without hesitation, he snatched it. He hadn't eaten yet today, and it was starting to take it's toll. "Aren't you going to eat?" Edward demanded after he had nearly finished the entire plate. He noted she had spent the entire time staring at him, and it was starting to creep him out.

She merely smiled. "Nah. I already ate."

He frowned. "So what?" he asked, as he scooped rice into his mouth. "Are you going to do this every night?" Not that he was complaining.

"Yup," she said, standing. "I'm going to cook for you, and clean up this mess of a house, then maybe, if you're willing, I'll teach you how to take care of yourself."

He shot her an odd look. "Why are you doing this?"

She merely smiled. "Because I can."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter six is up. Okay, one thing though. I want to keep all my readers. I don't want like, half the people to just disapear because everyone knows what happened to Edward. Trust me, things are going to get exciting. I've written out nearly the entire thing. And trust me it's good. Just to make sure I don't lose any reviewers here, in the coming chapters, we have Betrayal, sadness, anger, an Envy appreance! More about Alphonse will be coming up. Also, there will be some romance later. I promise you, just because the big secret has been revealed, the story will not get boring. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Dancing in the Rain **

**Chapter Seven**

Every night from then on at six o'clock, Winry would arrive at Edward's house, make him dinner, and clean up a bit more of his mess of a house. She didn't mind. Although some times his sarcastic remarks made her want to throw a dish cloth at him. And occasionally she did. None the less, they both enjoyed the daily routine and Edward often found himself waiting for her arrival.

The thing that Winry seemed to like most about the arrangement, was that it got her close to Edward. It made her feel like she was doing something for him, and she was happy to be helpful. It seemed to do good for Edward as well, as the more time he spent with her, the more he smiled. He seemed to open up, little by little, and by the end of two weeks, she could see a definite change in him.

At school of course, he still refused to eat lunch with them, but she didn't mind. She knew that she would simply wait, and one day, he would agree to her proposal.

Everything seemed picture perfect. Well, almost.

As Winry arrived at Edward's apartment, she eagerly stepped up and wrung the doorbell. After several minutes with no answer, she wrung it again. Still no answer. That was weird. Edward knew she was coming. Was he ignoring her? She knocked on the door rather loudly. "Edward?" she called, wondering if he was home.

Still no answer, and the worry was starting to build up inside of her. She opened the door, not surprised to find it unlocked, and stepped inside. She glanced around as she stepped deeper into the house. "Edward?" she called again, very unsure he of herself. When she came into the kitchen, she spotted him seated at the table, one gloved hand entangled in his bangs, covering his eyes, the other tightly clutching a piece of paper. His teeth were ground together in anger and he made no effort to move as she entered.

"Edward?" she called again, slightly softer then before. "Are you all right?"

"No." he chocked out, as he rose from the table. She was starting to worry.

"What happened?" Her mind started to wonder when he didn't answer. Everything that could go wrong ran through her mind.

"Here," he said, tossing the crumpled piece of paper towards her. "Read it." Casting him a glance, she grabbed the paper and started to smooth out the wrinkles. "It's a permission form," Edward said before she could read it. "They want permission to cut off Alphonse's life support."

Winry couldn't stop the gasp before it had escaped from her mouth. She dropped the paper and it landed on the ground with a soft thunk. She turned her wide eyes over to him. "They can't!" she cried. "They can't do it! You can't sign this!"

Edward's gaze faltered, and he turned it towards the ground. "It doesn't matter if I sign it or not." He said. "He's going to die anyway."

"How could you say that!" Winry cried. "Everyone has a chance! You never know! He could wake up in a day or-"

"That's not what I meant." Edward snapped, as he turned his sharp eyes over to her. "He has no parents, and he has no foster parents, therefore, he is a child of the state. He belongs to the government. If I don't sign it, then the bastards will just send a letter to parliament and it's no doubt those idiots will let them kill my brother." He fisted his hand and ground his teeth at the thought.

Winry looked on helpless. What could she do? She could try to comfort him. She could lie and say that everything was going to be okay. But she knew Edward would never believe her. She took a step forward, then another one. Edward didn't seem to notice. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Edward was a little stunned. He hadn't been hugged for years. He had never been so close to someone. He wasn't sure what to do at first, but, his body switched to automatic as he wrapped his arms around her, then held her tightly.

When he went to release her, she clutched him tighter. "Edward...?" she whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder that the entire atmosphere that had been created would shatter. "Could we... stay this way a moment longer?"

Edward had no reply for her. Instead, he merely held her close, and buried himself in her scent.

---

Everyone was pleased when the bell rang. It was thursday afternoon, and the day had seemed to drag on for endless hours. Winry gave a sigh of relief when she heard that annoying monotone and the clatter of books and the squeaks of chairs. She stood, and headed towards the door, wanting to get home and burry herself in warm blankets and forget all about schoolwork.

It had only been yesterday when she and Edward had shared a hug. It was still fresh in her mind. Everything about him seemed so intoxicating. His hair, his smell, his eyes...

"Hello? Winry? Are you alive in there?" came Riza's voice. Winry shook herself out of the trance and looked over at her.

"Oh, hello Riza." she said with a smile.

The blonde in front of her blinked. "Got something on your mind there?" she asked. "You seemed pretty out of it."

"Oh," Winry said, trying to hold back a smirk as the two headed down the crowded hallways towards their lockers. 'I was just thinking about something..."

The girl next to her smiled. "Oh. I know all about that kind of _thinking_." she said as she cast her friend and glance, before frowning. "Oh great, look who's coming."

Winry glanced in the direction Riza was looking, and spotted Edward dodging traffic to get over to them. She couldn't help but smile slightly. "Hey Winry," he said as he came to stand next to them, not even acknowledging Riza's presence. "Can I walk you home? I need to talk to you."

"No you can not walk her home!" Riza said in a rather annoyed tone. Not only was she being ignored but he was _talking_ to one of her friends. The girl was appalled. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sure. Although, I take the bus, so there won't be that much walking in the process." She answered, ignoring her friend completely.

Edward nodded. "Sure. That's fine." he said, before turning and walking away.

Riza was slightly annoyed that she had been ignored by both parties, but more annoyed that she accepted his invitation. "Did you fall don and bump your head?" she asked, as soon as he was gone.

Winry smiled knowingly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Edward Elric is a respectable young man, and if you have a problem with the fact that he's walking me home," she paused. "Take it up with Roy."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed for her locker.

---

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

The hot days of summer were quickly dying, and the crispness of autumn had already set itself in place. The leaves were turning golden and already dropping from the trees. In Winry's opinion, autumn was beautiful. The two walked quickly down the street, and were already far enough away from school. They had gotten a few odd looks when they had emerged from school, walking side by side. Some people had started whispering, but Edward scowled at them.

"It's about last night." He said, as he placed his hand in his pockets.

Winry smiled, her face turning a dim shade of pink. "What of it?" she asked sweetly, as the two turned to cross the street.

"Well," he said with a sigh, unsure how to word this. "You see I... and this thing and..." he stopped and looked down at the ground, trying to mentally straighten out his words.

Winry stopped a little ahead of him, smiling. She waited patently for him to finish his sentence. She knew not to rush him. "Yes?" she said in a sweet, all knowing way.

"It's this..." he paused, turning to look up at her, before his eyes sharpened. "Car!" he cried, as he quickly grabbed her, shielding her with himself and jumping to the side of the road. Winry wasn't sure what was going on. She heard the squealing of car tires, and felt the impact of the hard cement below them.

When she opened her eyes, she found those golden orbs of his staring down at her. "Are you all right"? he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then glanced over at a red car parked awkwardly in the road, skid marks behind it. Two women got out of the car, hurrying over to them.

"Oh my goodness!" One of them shrieked. "Are you okay!"

"I'm so sorry!" the other one yelled. "I didn't see and I- I'm so sorry!"

Edward released her from his hold, and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled and accepted it. "No need to worry," she said. "I'm fi- ouch." She winced, as she stepped down on her right ankle, and quickly lifted it off the ground. "Oh no... I think I sprained it."

The women started panicking. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" One cried.

"Let us take you to the hospital! It's the least we can do!" The other said, clamping her hands together.

"It's alright." Winry said with a smile. 'My parents are doctors they can take care of it when I-"

"Winry," Edward said, cutting her off. "Let them take you to the hospital."

"But-"

"You're parents may be doctors, but you'll never make it home on that ankle." Winry had to admit the blonde had a point. So, she reluctantly agreed. Momentarily, she had to wonder what was up with him. He suddenly seemed very angry. He didn't blame himself, did he?

---

"There you go Ms. Rockbell. It's all fixed up for you." The doctor said with a smile. Winry looked down at her bandaged ankle and smiled.

"Thank you very much." she said.

"Now stay off it for a few days. Don't apply any unnecessary pressure. I'll have the nurse send some crutches down so you can get home." He said.

"Thank you." Winry said as the man stepped out.

The air then got very tense, for reasons Winry couldn't figure out. Edward was seated in a chair, where he had been for the whole time. His hands were welled up into tight fists, and his eyes remained in a stony expression.

Sighing, Winry decided to break the eerie silence. "Edward... are you hungry? I know you probably want anything but hospital food but we could go out for ice-cream or-"

"Winry," he said in an end of sentence tone, as he got to his feet. "There's something I want to tell you."

She silenced immediately, looking at him in anticipation. She wasn't even sure what he was going to say anymore. Before, she thought she knew, but now, she just wasn't sure.

"Listen," he turned his cold golden eyes on her. "I want to apologize in advance."

"If it's about the accident don't. It wasn't your fault. They were just being careless. And I was the one who stopped in the middle of the road. I mean, how stupid is that?" Winry asked with a laugh, trying to lighten his seemingly dark aura.

He seemed unfazed by her interruption. "Winry. I don't think we should be friends anymore."

She nearly fell off the bed. "Wh-what are you saying?' she asked, thinking, hoping, she had heard wrong.

"I killed my parents, I put my brother in a coma, and it was all because of my carelessness." He said, casting a momentary glance at his gloved hands. "I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

She forced a smile. "Of course you won't make the same mistake twice. I mean, it was an-"

"You nearly got hit by a car!" he yelled, before calming himself. "They call me cursed for a reason. And I don't want you getting involved."

"That's just some-"

"Stop making up excuses!" Edward cried. "This friendship is over. Don't ever come to my house. Don't talk to me either." He narrowed his eyes in a piercing glare. "I don't ever want to see you again."

Winry jumped down from the bed, wincing slightly at her ankle. "Edward!" she pleaded, feeling herself panicking. "What are you saying! You can't mean that! I've stuck with you this far! I want to see you to the end! I want to help you!"

"I don't want your help!" he snapped, causing her to pull back in shock. "I don't need you or your pity." He turned towards the door, pulling it open before sending her another glare. "Stay out of my life." With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned Winry standing in the hospital room.

Her knees buckled under her own sadness. She felt her heart shredding. Never had she felt so low in her life. Her hands snapped up to her eyes. She didn't even want to stop herself.

When her parents found her, she was sobbing her eyes out on the hospital room floor.

* * *

**A/N: **(Dodges multiple objects being thrown at her) Ah! I'm so sorry! You see, I had this pre-written, so I was ready to put it up like, two weeks after chapter six when up, but my internet went down and I'm so sorry! I could get no computer, I couldn't transfer it or anything! I swear I was really gonna update. I'll invite all my stalkers into my house and I can show you, right there written on my calendar "Dancing in the rain update May 10th" but I couldn't because it was down for over a month. It literally just got put up five minutes ago.

(Dodges a Piano) People are yelling at me everywhere for this. (sigh) Also, I would like to apologize for Edward's bitchy behaviour. I think he's acting a little OOC is he ever was IC to begin with. Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Chapter Eight**

Winry's parents insisted she stay home for the next couple of days. Her father said it would be too awkward trying to focus on schoolwork with her ankle hindering her. Her mother, said it was for more emotional reasons. Winry had told her time and time again that she and Edward had _not _benn dating. And they had _not _broken up. But her mother refused to listen to her.

She stayed home for about a week, and in that week, she started thinking. She thought about everything that had happened to her recently. It was all very overwhelming. She thought about Edward's past, his lifestyle. Alphonse. What he had said to her. What she had done for him. She thought about everything. It was as if she was searching for some sort of answer she could never obtain, and after mulling over everything it only seemed to make her even more depressed.

She couldn't stop herself from crying when she thought about the day in the hospital. Why had Edward been so mean? She was only trying to be nice to him. She must have mulled over the same thoughts a million times, and the more she did, the angrier she got. By the end of the week, she was boiling with anger, and couldn't wait for school to start so she could smack Edward right across the face.

But, when she did get back to school on Monday, Edward wasn't there. On Tuesday, it was the same. And Wednesday as well. By that time, she fumed with anger every time his name was mentioned. Was he going to suck lengths to avoid her that he would skip school? In her anger one lunch hour, after his name had brushed past her ears, she had accidentally cried out; "Where is that stupid shorty anyway?"

Maes had replied casually with; "He hasn't been here for the past week either. Who knows? Maybe he dropped dead in his apartment."

So, on Wednesday after school, Winry swore to find him. She knew that if he wasn't going to school, there was only one other place he would be; the hospital. So, she packed up her books, and raced out the door. She failed to notice that despite the fact she was at the back of the class, she was the first one out the door.

She managed to catch her bus, and let it take her down to the train station, where she caught the northbound train heading towards the hospital.

It was easy then to slip into the hospital, and head up to Alphonse's room.

She glanced momentarily through the window, spotting the blonde haired boy seated next to his brother's bed, his head hung low. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her. Did something happen? Why did he look so sad? Those feelings were immediately replaced with anger, and she picked the lock and stepped inside before any passing nurses asked about her behavior.

"Julie," came Edward's voice as she stepped in. "Can you just place dinner on the table? I'll eat it...later..." Winry blinked in surprise when she realized Edward had just lost consciousness. She stepped up next to him with a soft smile. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She couldn't help it. The girl knew she was supposed to be angry at the blonde haired chibi, but looking at his sleeping form made all her anger just wash away. She couldn't stay mad at him if she tried.

Carefully and quietly, she stepped up to the cub board and pulled out a blanket, and set it on his shoulders. Winry grabbed a chair and sat next to him, smiling gently as she watched him sleep. She probably should have left, but she kept telling herself; "just one more minute" and ended up staying far longer then she wanted.

She stayed like that, gently rested against the bed, watching intently as Edward slept. She might have lost consciousness. She couldn't remember. It was all one big haze. But, her attention snapped to him, as the boy groaned, and his eyes opened. She couldn't help but smile at his drowsy expression.

"Good morning sleepy head..." she whispered.

Winry could feel her heart swell up with joy when he smiled in return. "Morning..." he replied softly.

Then, as if someone had struck them both over the back of the head with bricks, they bounded to their feet. "What do you think you're doing here?" Edward cried, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I came here to yell at you for saying all those mean things!" Winry shot back. "But you had to ruin it by falling asleep and looking all cute!"

She turned slightly pink, and so did he. "I-I told you to leave and never come back!" Edward cried as he pointed at the door. "Now leave before I call security."

She glared into those golden emotionless eyes that seemed to peer deep into her soul. Before he could do anything, Winry walked up to him and smacked him clear across the face. Edward seemed slightly shocked, placing his surprisingly ungloved hand over his face, and turned to look at her.

"Stop being an idiot." She snapped, her eyes blazing furiously. "You can call security all you want. You can kick me out time after time, but I'm not going anywhere." She fisted her hand together in anger. She had no idea why she was saying that, but the words just seemed to keep coming from her mouth. "I'm going to stay by your side no matter the consequences. So stop being stupid already and accept the fact that I'm not going anywhere!"

Edward stared at her with a slightly shocked expression, before he sighed. He turned his golden eyes towards the ground momentarily. "You're really serious about this?" he asked, remembering her outrageous attempts to learn about his past. She nodded. "Fine," he mumbled reluctantly, causing her whole face to light up. "But the second things start to look dangerous, you're gone. Got that?"

Winry nodded. "Yes! Thank you Edward!" She said, pulling him into a tight hug in her excitement. Edward frowned at her, but didn't struggle.

A loud crack called their attention to the window, as heavy rain suddenly pelted against it. Edward frowned deeply, and Winry smiled.

"It's raining..." she said. Her eyes were bright with delight.

"Yeah," Edward said with a deep frown. "What's so good about that?"

Winry grinned, grabbing Edward's wrist. "Come with me." she said, before dragging him from the room, and out into the hall. She tore down the hall and towards the door. He had a hard time keeping up with her, and he seemed to slow down further when he realized they were heading for the exit. She pushed open the door, and tore out into the rain, twirling as it pelted down hard on her.

Edward stood in the doorway, crossing his arms with a huff and watching her twirl and dance in the rain. "What are you doing?" he cried over the sound of pouring rain, the occasional crack of lightening and boom of thunder.

"Dancing!" she cried back, turning to him with a smile. Her clothes were already soaked through, her blonde hair dripping wet, and pasted to her skin. "Come dance with me!" she cried out.

He frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

Winry quickly ran towards the door, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out into the rain. "Because," she said as soon as they were out. "When you dance in the rain, you're blessed with good luck for the rest of the year."

He frowned, finding himself already soaked. "Where's your scientific background on that?" he asked skeptically.

She smiled despite his attempt at sarcasm. "Not everything needs a scientific explanation."

He shrugged. "Fair enough." He said, before allowing her to drag him off and dance with her as the rain soaked them thoroughly.

---

For the next couple of days, Winry was on cloud nine. She was overly happy, and also seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She was giddy though, and everyone around her seemed to notice. It was sometime on the weekend, she skipped down the stairs, and was headed towards the door when her mother stopped her.

"Oh Winry, hold on." She turned to her mother, blinking innocently.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I invited one of my friends over and she's brining her son. I promised her that he could hang out with you, is that okay?" she asked.

Winry frowned. "I was going to go and check out that mechanic's shop down town." It was true she never really got to see it, but she wasn't actually going to go and see it. She reflected momentarily on going to Edward's apartment and help him tidy the mess that seemed to swallow the entire building. She knew it was stupid to simply go over unprovoked, but she had to admit she wanted to see him.

"Oh well, take him why don't you?" her mother asked.

Winry rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to drag around some loser who probably couldn't get a date on his own. "Mom, I really don't think-"

She cut herself off as the doorbell rang, and her mother turned to answer it. She could hear her mother's giddy tone followed by the scuffles of people entering the house. Winry mentally groaned. But, she forced a smile, and turned towards the door as a tall woman and her son stepped through. She paid little to no attention to the woman, but focused down on the boy she was supposed to entertain for the next few hours.

He was taller then her, with long dark hair that almost resembled the leaves on a palm tree. He had deep purple eyes that could draw your attention, although, Winry didn't find them all that appealing. In fact, there was something off about the boy. Something she really didn't like. She merely brushed it aside and smiled.

"Winry," her mother said, stepping up next to her. "This is Envy. I know you had plans but could you entertain him for the day? I know he'd really appreciate it." Her mother said with one of those, 'you'd-better-do-it' kind of smiles.

Winry forced a smile and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to entertain him."

"Good," her mother said, patting her on the back. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us." And with that, both women disappeared through the door.

Winry turned awkwardly back to the boy standing next to her. What was she supposed to say? Quickly, she tried to think of something to say, but Envy beat her to it. "So," he mused. "What do you do for fun around here?"

Winry shrugged. "I was going to head out to a mechanics store." The boy seemed to smirk slightly.

"Mechanics? Are you into that?" he asked with an amused look.

She nodded. "Yeah. You know anything about it?"

Envy shook his head. "Nah. But I'd like to learn, if you'll teach me."

Winry's eyes lit up as a mischievous grin took over her face. "I'd love to." She said, before glancing down at her watch and frowning. "But we have to move. Our bus leaves in seven minutes."

"No problem," Envy said with a shrug as he pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and started waving it in front of her face. "I can drive."

Winry blinked, before letting the words sink in. She then grinned.

---

"Well, that was fun."

The two were heading back towards Winry's house. Both had an ice-cream cone in their hands, and Envy was doing an excellent job of driving and eating at the same time. They had gone to the shop that Winry had previously been trying to find. She must have talked for hours. Explaining the uses for different tools, how she would build things. And he listened, nodding every now and then, and asking questions. She was delighted to have someone she could talk to about this kind of stuff.

"It's not very safe to drive and eat at the same time," Winry pointed out with a frown, watching as Envy managed to keep them on the road.

"I know," he answered, as he turned into her neighborhood. "But it's fun too. Haven't you heard the old saying that anything truly fun is somewhat dangerous?"

"No," Winry replied, and wondered if there was such a saying.

He simply smirked as they arrived at her house. Envy's mother was waiting on the driveway, frowning. Apparently she was ready to go and he took the only car they had. "It was fun," Winry said as she turned to look at him. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"About that," Envy said. "Would you like to go out Saturday? Like, on a real date?"

Winry wondered what to say. Sure, he was a nice guy, but, what would Edward say? Before she had the chance to reply, he smacked her lightly on the back with a huge grin. "Great!" he chirped. "I'll pick you up at eight!"

She frowned at his cheerfulness. "Okay," she said with a nod. "One date is fine." With that, she stepped out of the car and waved. "See you Saturday."

His grin seemed to be too big for his face. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**A/N:** I told yah there would be Envy action. Anyway, mucho jealousy from Edward's side coming up. I hope to get more reviews on this chapter. Well, I hoped you at least enjoyed it. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Dancing in the Rain **

**Chapter Nine **

She really wanted to tell Edward! She honestly did! All Monday, all Tuesday, and all Wednesday. But... she didn't know how to word it. She had straightened it out in her head at least eighteen times, and yet nothing came out of her mouth when she tried to speak.

It was then on Friday afternoon, as Edward was walking her to the bus stop, (which seemed to be a habit they had picked up) she finally decided to spit it out. He couldn't be that mad right? After all, they were just friends.

"Edward."' Winry said as she gazed over at him.

He gave a "hm?" in reply.

She placed her hands behind her back, and added a small skip to her step. It was time to use her amazing acting skills. "My mom introduced me to this really nice guy on the weekend." She said.

He frowned, but didn't look at her. "And I care why...?" he asked.

"Well, he asked me out, and I said yes," she said rather slowly. "Is that all right?"

He frowned, but didn't reply right away. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "It's your life," he said with a shrug. "I can't stop you from dating who you want."

Winry breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad he didn't flip out on her, but in a way, she was slightly disappointed at the same time.

"But..." he continued. "Because I'm your friend... I think that, I'll need to meet him."

Winry smiled slightly, and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two stopped at the bus stop, and started talking about the new shop project they had to do. They got one hundred percent on the last one, and were looking forwards to the new one. A black car pulled up next to the bus stop, and the door opened, revealing a grinning Envy. "Hey hot stuff." he said with a small smile, his eyes momentarily turning to Edward before turning back to her. "Why don't I give you a ride?"

Winry looked up at Edward, who's unblinking glare was directed at Envy. "Um... Edward..." she said forcing a smile. "This is Envy. The guy who's taking me out on Saturday."

"Hey," Envy said as he parked the car and got out, standing in front of Winry. "Name's Envy, and you are...?"

"Edward," the blonde replied stiffly.

"Edward. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, but Edward didn't shake it. The bus pulled up and Edward put a hand on Winry's shoulder, guiding her towards it.

"Uh, I guess I'll se you Saturday Envy!" Winry said as she prepared to board the bus.

"I can drive you home!" the dark haired boy offered.

"It's all right!" Winry called back, before quickly getting on the bus. Edward and Winry moved to the back of the bus and took their seats. Edward glared out the back window, watching Envy get in his car and drive off. "Edward..." Winry said slowly. "Since when is this your bus?" she asked. Edward had walked her to the bus every day, but not once had he actually got on it with her.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he watched the black car head down a street. "I don't like that guy." he said softly, as he watched the car turn a corner and disappear.

---

Saturday had come all too quickly, and didn't seem to want to go away. The night seemed to linger on forever, each minute an hour. Each hour a day. It was an eternity of boredom. Envy was nice, and he was being respectful, but ever since Edward had said that he didn't like Envy, she just... didn't feel comfterble around him anymore. It was as though without Edward's approval, she couldn't enjoy herself. No matter how hard she tried Edward's words kept lingering in the back of her mind.

_"I don't like that guy." _

Winry shook her head and focused on what he was saying. "-the weak point. Wouldn't you say?"

Winry blinked, trying to remember what he was talking about. "I'm sorry," she admitted. "I really wasn't listening."

Envy sighed. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

She nodded. "I am really! I'm just... not focusing tonight..." she trailed off, and let her eyes fall to the table as she inspected the intricate designs in the wood.

"Would you look ast that," Envy said as he gazed down at his watch. "It's ten thirty. I promised your dad I'd get you back by eleven." He stood, setting some money down for the drinks they had. "Common. It's getting late. You're probably tired."

She nodded, and got to her feet, following him as they headed towards the door. As they got into his black car, she turned her attention out the window, letting her mind wander. "I've been thinking," Envy mused as he started the engine, and letting it give out a large roar that echoed through the streets. "Since I get out of school a half an hour before you do. Why don't I pick you up every day?" he asked as they silently started to drive down the street.

Winry turned her gaze over to him, and shook her head. "I can't, I-"

"Let's do this then," he said, interrupting her. "I'll pick you up on Monday from school, and if you don't like it, then I won't pick you up anymore." He then smirked. "Besides, this way you can show off your sexy new boyfriend to all your friends."

Winry held back the temptation to shudder.

"I... guess that's fair." she mumbled, figuring one day wouldn't kill her.

"Great!" Envy chirped.

The car pulled up in front of Winry's house, and Envy smiled. "This was a great date." He said. There was a certain look in his eyes that almost scared Winry. She turned and grasped the lock, opening it and stepping out before he could try anything.

"Yes it was. Thank you!" Winry said before turning and heading back towards her house.

As soon as Winry was gone, his smile faded. He put the car in reverse, pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. As soon as he turned a corner, he pulled to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number, before placing the phone to his ear. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice at the other end.

"Yeah Gluttony. It's me." He replied.

"Envy!" the voice perked up. "How did things go?"

"Not good," Envy replied, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "She's not falling for my charms."

The man on the other end snorted. "I'm surprised anyone would fall for your charms."

"Shut up." Envy snapped. "Listen. She's got one of those overprotective 'boy-friends', you know the kind."

"Do I ever." The voice replied. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Envy hesitated a moment. "One of two things, my good friend. I'm either going to get him on my side," Envy paused. "Or I'll have to take him out of the picture."

---

Winry fell to her bed with a sigh. She hated this. Envy was perfect. Hell. He was too perfect. He was funny and smart. He was kind and protective at the same time. He was respectful and always generous. He was the perfect man. He was the man Winry used to dream about when she was younger. Maybe that was the problem. Perfection wasn't what she wanted anymore. Maybe she wanted that man in shining armor to rescue her a few months ago, but now that she had met Edward, things were different.

She frowned. Why did everything go back to Edward? No matter what the situation was, it always led back to him. What did she want now?

You want Edward. A voice in her head chimed. At that thought, she bolted upright, staring at her reflection in the mirror that lay at the end of her bed. Did she just...? She shook her head. Why would she want to go out with Edward? He was... he was...

Imperfection.

She frowned. It was true. Edward was probably the most imperfect boyfriend ever. He was sarcastic, rude, and an all around jerk when he wanted to be. But.. she turned her thoughts and tried to think of a date with Edward. She merely melted at the thought. She could see it. They would go out for a dinner all for themselves, and then, they would go dancing. She would be in a beautiful blue gown and he would be in an amazing black suit. And they would dance. They would dance for hours on end, simply loving being in each others arms.

Winry buried herself under her pillow as she truly realized what she was thinking. "You. Do. Not. Love. Edward. Elric." She told herself as she beat herself over the head with her fists.

But, the more she thought about it, the more she started to expand on her imperfect date with Edward Elric. At the end of the night, they would be standing on the porch, and it would be snowing lightly, and he would lean in, and they would share their very first kiss. It would be the perfect imperfect date. If that made any sense at all.

She released herself from pillow and walked over to her mirrored reflection. She gazed at herself, and found she was blushing. She was blushing at the thought of kissing Edward Elric! What was going on with her?

_You love Edward Elric._

She couldn't accept those words. She wouldn't.

_You love Edward Elric. _

Once again, despite her inner self's attempt to reveal the truth to her, she wouldn't accept it.

_YOU LOVE EDWARD ELRIC. _

Winry gazed at herself wide-eyed in the mirror, before finally, the words really sunk in. "I love Edward Elric..." she breathed, before she was overcome with glee. "I love Edward Elric!" she cried, before sinking into her bed and giggling uncontrollably at the realization.

At that exact moment, the entire world was silent. It was a perfect example of her imperfect existence, and her imperfect love with Edward Elric.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup. We're drawing closer to the end of the story. (sigh) There is actually two more chapters after this one. (Dodges stuff being hurled at her) No need to worry! I have another Ed/Win fic that will be up the second this one if finished! I'm up to chapter six on it already! Perhaps I'll write another AU fic. I've been thinking about it. But for this next one, it's going to fit in with the story line. (is hit in the face with a piano)

Donate to the "Help Windwhisprer pay for the hospital bills caused by bones being crushed by a piano foundation" and Review please! All it takes is one review and her bills will be slightly less horrible. (Slightly).


	10. Chapter Ten

**Dancing in the Rain **

**Chapter Ten**

Monday was hell. She sat through her classes, trying to figure out how to tell Edward she was getting a ride. It would normally be easy, but with Saturday's realization, it just became near to impossible. She wasn't focused on the schoolwork, and got yelled at many times during the day. She stared at the clock as time seemed to speed up on her. As she watched the last seconds count down she closed her eyes, wishing, hoping that time would simply freeze, and she wouldn't have to deal with Edward and Envy.

As the bell tore through her ears, she mentally cursed the gods. Collecting her books, she headed for her locker.

"Hey," Edward said, leaning against the locker next to her. "Ready to go?" He had already been to his locker and collected everything he would need. Damn. He was fast.

"Um, about that Edward." She trailed off, grabbing her books. "Envy is picking me up today."

A flicker of anger dashed across his face. "Envy," he said, managing to hide the malice in his voice. "Mind if I talk to him?"

"Sure," Winry said as she threw her pack on her back and headed for the door. As they arrived outside, she spotted Envy's black car. Envy waved and headed towards her.

'"Hey," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Ready?"

Winry nodded. "Yeah... I think." She glanced down and then cursed. "Crap. I forgot my jacket. Mind waiting a minute while I grab it?"

"Sure," Envy chirped. The blonde turned and headed back into school. Envy and Edward leaned back against a nearby fence, letting the silence swallow them. It was several minutes, before either of them spoke.

"So," Edward said, casting a bored look over at him. "Spill it. You don't like the girl, let alone love her."

Envy let out a small chuckle. "You're a smart one, aren't you?" he asked. Edward refused to answer. "You're right about one thing, I don't love her. Hell, I don't even like her. She's quite annoying actually." He chuckled to himself, as if finding this all one big joke. "I'm using her to get back at my old girlfriend."

"Hm," Edward seemed unfazed by his confession. "So you're going to drop her like a rock? Break her heart? Make her feel like no one needs her?"

Envy snorted. "Yup. To put it bluntly." He then smirked. "But this is where we both prosper. I turn out like the jackass, and walk away with my ex. Then you can scoop her off the ground and seem like the hero. It's a win-win situation for both of us."

Edward said nothing, but stared at the ground. "Yeah," he said. "It sounds like a brilliant plan. You seemed to have spent a lot of time on that." Envy failed to notice the sarcasm in his voice. They were then swallowed by silence. Then, in a blur of speed, Edward turned to Envy, and punched him hard across the face.

Envy stumbled back, clutching his throbbing face. "What the hell?" he cried, bushing down the pain so he could glare at Edward.

"That's sick," he spat. "You don't use people like that."

Envy frowned. "You're one of those people aren't you? Damn. Looks like I have to take the hard way."

Edward tore at him and aimed a kick at his midsection, which Envy avoided. He then aimed a punch back at Edward, which he dodged. At the scent of a fight, many remaining kids started to gather around them, creating a circle of which they couldn't escape. The chanting was doing nothing but egg them on, as they threw punches and kicks, hoping one would connect.

It was Envy who landed the first hit. He kicked Edward to the stomach, causing the blonde to stumble back. He then elbowed him to the neck causing Edward to drop to the ground in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Envy aimed a kick down on his back, which Edward avoided.

The crowd was getting quite hyped up, and it seemed they were all cheering for the dark haired stranger who had chosen to pick a fight with Edward. Many were throwing things, yelling for him to get up, so he could get kicked down again. Needless to say, the kids were ruthless.

Edward stumbled to his feet, making sure he could breath, before lunging at Envy. He aimed a kick at his stomach, which Envy sidestepped, but before he could react, Edward punched him in the nose. Envy stumbled back, clutching his badly bleeding nose.

"You 'roke my 'ose!" he cried, trying to stop the bleeding. "You 'astard!" Edward relaxed slightly, thinking he would back out now that his nose was broken, and missed his movements. Envy sent a hard kick to his face, causing Edward to stumble back into the fence. He then kicked him hard to the ribs, and took advantage of the fact that Edward didn't get up immediately, and started repeatedly kicking him.

"What the hell are you doing!" cried a voice, as Winry pushed her way through the crowd. "Envy!" she screeched. "For god's sake stop kicking him!"

Envy immediately stopped, turning to face her with an "I didn't do it" kind of smile. Sensing the fight was over, many kids started to wander off. Winry dropped to her knees, checking to see if Edward as all right. The blonde got to his feet, still holding his bruised stomach.

"You 'ad to 'ave a 'irl save you, didn't you?" Envy said with a smile, his hands still over his face. "You're 'eally 'athetic."

Edward ground his teeth. "I'm going to kill you!" he roared, as he tried to grab the dark haired boy.

Winry stood between them, holding Edward back. "Edward!" she cried. "Stop it! You're acting crazy!"

Edward ground his teeth, but let it go. He turned on his heel and started to walk in the other direction. He didn't care anymore. Clutching his stomach, he hissed slightly, and began to move at a slower pace.

Winry frowned, watching Edward go, before turning angry eyes over to Envy. Without a word, she turned to leave.

---

Edward stumbled into his house, clutching his still pained stomach. "Damnit..." he hissed. "Bastard hits hard..." He walked over to his refrigerator, where he pulled some ice from the freezer and pressed it to his face. He hissed slightly at the cold but let it sooth his sore skin.

When the doorbell rang, he froze. There was only one person that ever wrung his doorbell. What was she doing here?

When it wrung again, and a third time, he grumbled, and went to answer it. Winry gasped when he opened the door. "Oh Edward!" she cried, stepping inside.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, pulling the ice away from his face.

"Sort of..." she replied hesitantly, closing the door behind her.

"I bet your little boyfriend looks worse," Edward said with a small confident smirk.

"You broke his nose!" Winry said, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course he looks worse."

"Speak of the devil..." Edward said, turning his golden eyes over to her. "Why aren't you over with him, holding a cloth to his bruised and bloody face?" he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape as he moved deeper into his relatively clean house.

"I broke up with him," Winry said simply. "No need to hang around with an ex-boyfriend."

Edward raised an amused eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

Winry shrugged. "He hit you, isn't that reason enough?"

Edward took a seat on the old couch next to the beige wall, holding the ice to his face. Winry sighed, taking a seat next to him. "Let me do it." she said, as she took the ice from him. She took the bandana from her hair, letting her hair fall freely on her shoulders. She wrapped the ice in the cloth, then pressed it gently to his face. Edward hissed on contact. "Sorry," Winry whispered.

"It's fine," Edward replied, and let her gently pat his face with the ice cloth.

It was then silent. A comfertable silence that both were afraid to break. The only sounds that pierced the almost perfect universe was the motor of the refrigerator, and the sounds of cars out the window. Both of them became entranced in the mute conversation they were having.

"Edward.." It was Winry who first broke the silence. "On that day... when I nearly got hit by a car." Edward closed his eyes to suppress the guilt. "What did you want to say to me?"

Edward blinked, before he realized what she was saying. With a sigh, he turned to face her, getting lost in her sky blue orbs. "On that day... Winry... I-"

Their moment was interrupted by a powerful knock at the door followed by a man's yells; "Elric!" came the bark of a voice. "Open the damn door!"

Sighing, Edward got to his feet, turning towards the kitchen. He picked up a small black wallet and headed for the door. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find his landlord glaring down at him through small, beady black eyes. "Elric!" he boomed. "Your-"

"Yeah, yeah, my rent is late, gotcha." Edward said, looking through the wallet before shoving the entire thing in his hands. "Here. That should be enough."

"I swear Elric, your rent keep coming later and later. If you don't hurry up-"

Once again, Edward cut him off. "Blame the government. Their checks keep coming late."

"I don't care if their checks are late! I need my money one way or another!" the man yelled, the veins in his neck throbbing angrily.

Edward remained calm. "You'll get your damn money. You have it now so wait until next month to give me your lame ass speech."

The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and was ready to yell at Edward until his ears fell off, before Edward slammed the door in his face and turned back towards the couch. There were several loud knocks on the door, before the man turned and stalked off.

Winry frowned. That was the second time her question was interrupted and she was still without an answer. Edward sat down next to her, and she placed the cold cloth to his face again. The silence then wrapped it's claws around them again. Although it wasn't as comfertable as the first.

Winry sighed, trying to make conversation again. "Edward... why would you do this..?" she asked. "What did Envy say that would make you start a fight?"

Edward wrinkled his nose. "What makes you say I started it?" he snapped.

Winry shot him a "what? are you kidding me?" look.

He snorted. "It was nothing."

Winry pushed the cold cloth to his face a little harder then needed, causing Edward to yelp in pain. "Edward," she said in a motherly tone. "It wasn't nothing. Now tell me what happened."

Edward turned away with a scowl. "He was..." he paused. "He was using you to get back at his old girlfriend."

Winry's eyes softened. "So you were defending me?"

"Now you're making me sound all noble!" Edward cried, turning to look at her before turning his eyes away again. "It was nothing like that. He was an all around jackass, and I just got mad. It's not like I did it for you or anything."

She frowned. "Yes you did."

"No I didn't." he shot back.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

Winry frowned, pulling the cold cloth from his face and frowning. "Well then mister too-full-of-himself-to-admit-he-has-feelings. Why did you do it then?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you!"

"So?"

"Just tell me already!"

"No!" Edward yelled. "I'm not telling you because it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" She yelled back. "Now why did you do it?"

"Why? Why did I get into a fight with Envy?" Edward yelled. "Because I love you damnnit! And I couldn't let him..." He trailed off when he saw her staring at him, wide eyed, as if he were a ghost. "What?" he asked, not knowing what he had just said.

"You... you said..." Winry couldn't bring herself to say it. The joy inside her all jumped into her throat and sealed it off. She was surprised she could even breath. "Do you mean that?"

Realizing what he said, he turned his eyes away and stared at the ground, his cheeks tinted pink. "Uh... well... I guess.." he mumbled, unsure of how to word it.

When he glanced up, he spotted Winry crying, desperately trying to wipe away tears. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he said, unsure of what he did wrong. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Winry said with a laugh. "I guess I'm really happy." She said, turning to look at him with a broad smile.

"You are?" he asked, rather intelligently.

"Yes. Edward, I want to be with you. I love you and I hope you accept me for it." Gently, she took his hands, staring into those deep golden eyes she had fallen in love with.

"You're asking for my acceptance? I thought I needed to ask you," he said, his cheeks still pink. He then grinned. "Of course I accept."

She then pulled him into a deep hug. "Edward!" she cried. "You've made me the happiest woman on earth!"

Edward hissed. "Ow, ow, ow, Winry! Ribs!" She instantly pulled away.

"Edward! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he replied, before gazing into her eyes. The silence found them again, and wrapped them in a tight ball that neither could escape.

Edward's lips parted, and he mouthed words as if trying to speak. "I guess," he whispered. "This is where I would kiss you."

"I guess..." she whispered back.

As the two blondes drew close, the phone's ring tore through their perfect silence and shredded it to pieces. Edward ignored it, but by the third ring, he sighed, and stood to answer it.

Winry had to put her hand over her chest to slow her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was like a scene from one of her dreams.

"You're kidding me?" Edward exclaimed into the phone, catching her attention. "You're not-- But they-- Damnit. Hold them as long as you can Julie. We'll be there as soon as we can." He then slammed the phone down on the receiver, cursing.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked, rising from the couch.

"It's Alphonse," Edward said, turning to look at her. "They're going to cut off his life support."

-

**A/N: **I know. I took too long and now I leave you with a cliffhanger. Oh well. And yes, you can kind of tell that I love writing love scenes that are totally interrupted. xD Anyway, next chapter is the last, so I'm nervous about putting it up. Oh well. Gotta do it sometime. Please tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **We've been through a lot haven't we? Through these eleven chapters. Well, I hope you enjoyed it at least. I know I promised another EdWin fic after this, but I'm kinda of slow on working on them, So it might be a while before anything comes up. I will try to write another one soon though.

**Dancing in the Rain **

**Chapter Eleven**

"They wouldn't dare!" Winry cried, getting to her feet and following Edward to the door.

"They are," Edward said, as he ground his teeth. "But to hell if I'm going to let them succeed."  
He tore out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Winry was quickly on his trail.

"How could they have gotten a warrant so fast?" she cried. "It's only been about two weeks!"

"I don't know," Edward said, his eyes forward as they raced out the building and headed down the street. "They seem pretty determined to _murder _my little brother." He hissed. Winry shuddered. It was true. They seemed pretty determined to get rid of Alphonse Elric. They tore down the street as fast as they can, ripping through small groups of people and causing men and women to yell at them. Winry bit her lip. She wanted to apologize but now wasn't the time.

They raced into the nearest train station and took the train to the hospital. Both were out of breath by the time they had ran up the four flights of stairs and headed towards Alphonse's room. Edward skidded to a stop in front of the door, and looked in, finding the room still empty. He tried to open the door only to find it locked. "Shit!" he said rather loudly. "We need to find Julie."

"No time," Winry said as she pulled a pin from her hair and easily picking the lock. The door opened with ease and Edward shot her a look.

"So that's how you got in." He said, before she smiled innocently and the two slipped inside. He frowned, making sure the doors were locked behind him before turning to look at her. "Well," he said stiffly. "What now?"

"Now," Winry said in a devilish tone. "We get your brother out of here."

Edward frowned, as he stepped up next to her. "How do you expect to do that? He kinda needs those machines to live." He snapped, eyeing the door uneasily.

"Exactly. But if we unplug them, they'll stay online for three hours before their stored power runs out. It's a precaution in case there's ever a black out." She said, looking around for the plugs. "That's plenty of time to get him to another hospital where they wont try and kill him."

Edward's frown only deepened. "And how do we get him out of here; throw him out a window?" he snapped.

"I'm working on tha-"

They both went dead silent as the doorknob turned and opened, revealing several doctors and a few nurses. All eyes were glued to the two teenagers that had broken into the hospital room. Amongst the people at the door, Winry spotted Julie, with a sad look on her face.

A doctor with deep red hair stepped forwards, glaring at Edward. Edward glared back. "Edward," he said calmly. "If you would please step aside, I need to get on with my work." Edward knew him as Warren. He hated him.

Edward resisted the temptation to spit on him. "No." He said defiantly.

"Edward," Warren said with a casual smile. "I don't want to have to make a scene." There was a certain venomness to his voice that made Edward growl.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward shot. "Because I'm not letting you put one damned finger on my little brother."

Warren smiled sweetly. "How sweet." He said, before turning to one of the nearby nurses. "Call security." He muttered. The nurse nodded and bounded off.

Winry was filled with disgust. They were calling security, because he didn't want them to murder his brother? She felt like smacking that damned doctor across the face. Within a few minutes, two large men arrived at the door, and Warren smiled. "Now Edward," he said in a gentle voice. "Step aside, and let us turn off the machines."

Edward growled. "Make me."

He nodded and the two larger men stepped forwards. One turned to grab him, which Edward easily avoided. The two men tried to grab the blonde, only to have him evade capture. Winry thought it was a pretty funny thing to watch and would have laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation.

One of the men then caught Edward and pinned him to the ground. He cried out in pain when pressure was exerted to his back. "Get off of him!" Winry shrieked as she prepared to kick the man on top of Edward. It was then her arms were pulled behind her, keeping her from moving. She glanced over her shoulder at the other security guard, who gave her a stern look.

Doctor Warren stepped up to a nearby cupboard, grabbing a syringe and a small bottle of opaque white liquid. He filled the syringe and made sure all the air was out, taking his sweet time doing it. He then walked over to Edward, bending down next to him, a sweet smirk on his face. "Don't worry Edward," he said with sickly sweetness. "Soon, you'll be fast asleep, and then we can get you some help." He prepared to stick the needle into Edward's exposed neck, when said blonde bit down onto his hand. Hard.

Warren cried out, dropping the syringe and stumbling back, clutching his now bleeding hand. Edward wiggled one arm free and grabbed the syringe, stabbing it into the security guard's arm and quickly injected the liquid. The man looked dazed before he hit the ground hard, completely out cold. It wouldn't kill him, but he's be in dreamland for a few hours.

Edward bounded to his feet and turned towards Winry. He prepared to free her when he was jumped by several doctors and pinned to the floor again. He cried out and wiggled ruthlessly in an attempt to get free. Warren growled at him, and stepped up next to his brother's life support. "You brat!" he shrieked. "I'm calling the police and sending you straight to Juvenile hall! You should learn your manners there!" he snapped, resting a hand on the switch to turn off Alphonse's life support.

"No!" Edward cried as he continued to wiggle. "Don't do it! Please! I'll do anything! Please just... don't kill him!" Edward's voice was cracking as he spoke, and he felt like he, himself was about to shatter.

"Big brother... be quiet... I'm trying to sleep."

The room went dead silent, all eyes flickered to the bed where the voice had come from. Everyone seemed speechless as Alphonse slowly opened his deep brown eyes and looked over at Edward, who was still being held to the ground. "Al...?" Ed's voice was barely audible.

"What's going on...?" Alphonse mumbled, blinking slowly. "Where am I?"

Winry felt like jumping up and down. That was one victory for the good guys.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Warren mumbled, watching with wide eyes. In their shock, the doctors' hold on Edward loosened and he sprung to his feet, next to Alphonse in a second. Winry too managed to make it to his side.

"Al, you're awake!" Edward said, the joy clearly in his tone. "Are you okay? Who am I? Are you breathing all right? Do you remember your birthday? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Alphonse smiled lightly. "I'm fine Edward... but that's too many questions. I can't even remember them all."

Winry felt like crying from sheer happiness. Edward looked so happy. The boy had been too sad too long, and it was about time she saw a true genuine smile light up his face.

"I'm still going to have you arrested Edward!" Warren said, causing the two teenagers to look over at him. "You assaulted a doctor!"

"Actually," Julie mused as she came up to stand next to the three blondes. "We could have you arrested, doctor. You did indeed get a letter from the government stating you could cut off Alphonse Elric's life support, but, it said strictly in the letter that you would need a signed document from Edward Elric giving his permission to do so. Since you broke that law, we could call the cops and have you arrested this moment."

Warren grit his teeth and fled from the room.

Edward could help but grin.

"Now Edward," Julie said, turning to look at him. "I need you to leave the room for a few minutes. I would like to check a few things. Could you wait in the hall?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Edward nodded, grabbing Winry's hand, he led her to the hall. He laughed as soon as he was safely out. He then grabbed her hands and started dancing wildly with her. "He's awake!" He cried as he turned her. "Can you believe he's actually awake?"

Winry smiled. The grin seemed far too big for his face. She was happy for him. It seemed like everything was going right. He then stopped spinning, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close with a devilish smile. She found herself staring into those mischievous golden eyes and felt her chest flutter. "You know what would be perfect?" He whispered.

"What?" she whispered. Deciding to play his game.

"If I kissed you." He smirked and pressed his lips to hers. Winry melted on contact. It was everything she thought it would be. Of course, she thought she would be in a deep blue gown standing under the moonlight and getting rained on by tiny snowflakes, not standing in the hallway of a hospital. But none the less, it was beautiful. It was like time froze, and they were in their own universe with just the two of them. After several minutes, the kiss broke.

"Perfect," he purred.

Winry shook her head. "No, it wasn't."

Frowning, he shot her a confused look.

Lovingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was absolutely Imperfect." She then kissed him again.

He had no idea what she meant, but let it slid as he held her close and kissed her lovingly. He didn't care about her riddles, and he didn't care what anyone else thought. Everything was right again, and that was all that mattered.

_"Maybe Dancing in the Rain really did have something to do with it," _he mused, as he gazed into her deep sky blue pools. _"Nah. Couldn't be."_

_**Fin**_

**A/N: **Tada! That's it! That's the end! T.T It's my first successful schoolfic ever and it's over. Well, I had a lot of fun. Although I made doctors seem really mean. I'm sorry to all doctors and medical supporters out there. I got a lot of letters with threats telling me not to kill off Alphonse. don't worry, I would never dream of it. xD I wish I could have given him a bigger part, and sometimes I wish I could have made this longer, perhaps adding Rose to the equation, but none of those ideas really panned out.

Anyway, I'm glad to everyone who read and reviewed. This was my first story which I got over two hundred reviews! (bows) Thank you, thank you. I'm still happy with this, and I can't wait to read your reviews again should I put out another EdWin story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
